Hold the Fire
by wajag
Summary: HL-Relic Hunter xover. Methos and Sydney return from Egypt after Time Stand Still. repost to remove song


Title:Hold the don't own Highlander or Relic Hunter. Other people do and I thank them for not suing me. I'd much rather they put their efforts into making more shows...LOL. Some references to George Lucas' Star Wars Universe.

Sorry this was delayed, I just HAD to go and see Peter Wingfield and Jim Byrnes in person! Heavy sigh...big grin...

Summary of part one:  
Time Stand Still: Sydney Fox, Relic Hunter and professor of Ancient Studies, received an ancient Egyptian tablet and asked for 'Adam Pierson' a.k.a. Methos' help in translating it. After translating the tablet, they go in search of the Priest's tomb it describes. After encountering a magical amulet, Sydney and Methos are transported back into his past. As penitence, they have to perform some tasks before they are allowed to return to their time. This story picks up after their return to their own time and after returning to Trinity College.

Trinity College

Adam Pierson, known to only a few as Methos the oldest Immortal, stared out of the window at the rain. They'd only been back from Egypt for a week and already he missed the dry heat of the desert. With a shiver, he turned away from the window and looked at the other occupants of the room. 

Nigel Bailey was absent-mindedly chewing on his lower lip and fiddling with his glasses. He was looking through a large stack of reference materials to be used for the classes Sydney would be teaching. Nigel was a very serious and talented Ancient Studies student. He had a real knack for ancient languages and was indispensable to Sydney, as a friend and Teachers Assistant. Young, naïve, and somewhat timid, Nigel was a good balance for the other occupant of the room, Dr. Sydney Fox.

Dr. Sydney Fox was a mentor to Nigel's youth, worldly to his naive, and bold to his timid. To Methos, she was absolutely beautiful; long, raven black hair now worn up and away from her lovely face, honey colored skin glowing with health, dark intelligent, sparkling eyes, currently hidden behind glasses as she worked quietly at her computer. Most importantly to him, she was the woman he loved. Too bad she couldn't remember that part! Methos thought. 

As penitence for desecrating Penmaat's tomb, the Eye of Ra in the form of a desert cat, had told Methos that he had to teach for a year. Since teaching alongside the woman he loved wasn't true penitence, Sydney's memory of their relationship had been blocked until after the year was up.

Noting a tendril of her hair that had escaped Sydney's hair clasp, Methos longed to brush it away from her face, kiss her lips...forcing himself to end that train of thought, he turned back towards the window, suddenly feeling that the pouring rain was very appropriate after all. With a sigh, he turned back to his laptop and typed an email to Joe Dawson, his friend and sometime Watcher.

Sydney looked up from her work, having heard Adam's sigh. She'd been attracted to Adam before their trip but since their return, she'd found herself secretly in love with him. She hadn't realized exactly when it had happened, but she was sure of it. She hardly knew the man, but there was something 'right' about the feelings she had for him. She often caught herself admiring him almost possessively. He was handsome, graceful, and intelligent. Full of self-confidence, he knew his own strength and his movements reflected that. He spoke and acted as if he saw the 'big picture'. He had a magnetism that drew looks but was outwardly quiet and reserved. His education and background had certainly impressed the Dean and the College Board when he had requested a position on the College History department staff. Sydney constantly made excuses to herself to touch him and 'accidentally' brush against his body. She was down right embarrassed at her behavior, but strangely, not enough to stop. It seemed somehow comfortable and 'right'. Thank goodness he hadn't noticed her preoccupation with him. He'd become a good friend to all of them. He didn't seem to be interested in her in the same way, so she was afraid to expose her feelings.

She suddenly realized how rude she'd been. The three of them had talked late into the night about plans to research and display the relics they had discovered in Penmaat's tomb. Since she and Nigel only had until the end of the week to prepare for next quarter's classes, Adam had offered to polish up the proposal they'd roughed out. She and Nigel had been in here working all day. Adam had brought in his laptop and worked on the proposal here, to keep them company and to include them in the final result. Sydney looked over to see the stack of papers beside the copy machine. He must have finished the proposal some time ago. He was typing away at his laptop when it beeped softly.

Sydney felt tingles all the way down to her toes when he looked up and captured her eyes, a big grin on his face. "The board has accepted my offer to teach. They want me to start next week with the new quarter."

Sydney jumped up and ran over to where he was sitting, wrapped her arms around him in a wild hug. "There was never any doubt! I'd have seriously doubted their sanity if they hadn't snapped you up!"

Adam chuckled and allowed himself the luxury of being in her arms. Sydney reluctantly let her arms drop from Adam when Nigel approached. Nigel shook Adam's hand, also pleased that he would be staying.

Looking at Sydney Methos said, "I guess I'd better start making some arrangements to stick around then. How about dinner at Stefano's, my treat." At their nods he closed down his laptop and collected up his papers. "Meet you there at six?" He grabbed his coat and with a wave was gone.

Nigel looked over at Sydney and smiled at the ecstatic look on her face. "I'm glad he'll be staying." He said trying to convey to her how happy he was that Adam would be staying in her life for a little longer.

"I am too Nigel. I am too."

For the next few days, Methos shopped for a place to live. Since money was no object, (a phone call to his family's attorney on the west coast had funds being transferred, and a comfortable bank account being set up in his name.) he was able to find a large house near the College that met his needs. (Any Immortal with common sense had to have multiple escape routes, vaulted ceilings and a large kata and sword practice area!) A few phone calls and furniture was rented and delivered. Lastly, he bought a plane ticket and made plans to go to Seacouver that weekend to have some of his stuff shipped out to him.

He was in his car, headed for Trinity College to meet Sydney when his cell phone rang. "Joe! What's it been? Two whole days?" Methos joked sarcastically when he saw the caller I.D. He enjoyed talking to Joe but sometimes the man was just too much of a mother hen!

"Don't be a smart ass. I was on my way to the East coast and thought I'd ask if you'd mind a visitor."

"Not at all, what brings you to the East coast?" Methos asked as he turned into the faculty parking lot.

"I'm coming to collect on an outstanding bar tab." Joe chuckled.

With a laugh Methos said, "Now Joe, I'm offended! I'll have you know..."

"That it's an honor to have you as my own personal leech. Yeah, Yeah." Joe grumbled with amusement. Some things never changed and Methos' insistence that it was expected for him not to pay his bar tab was one of them. Joe wasn't serious anyway; his personal account was always getting mysterious deposits that more than covered Methos' bar tab. It was scary how the old man could hack into any computer system!

"How long were you planning on staying?" Methos asked as he climbed the stairs to the History Department Building.

"A few days..." Joe negotiated.

"Great! You can stay at my new place and I'll fly back to Seacouver with you. I was going to fly home and arrange to have some things shipped here, I've got a place near the college." Methos said as he stopped outside Sydney's office.

There was a moment of silence before Joe said quietly, "So you'll be staying there?" Mac wasn't going to be happy about that. Duncan MacLeod felt responsible for anyone that he'd taken into his clan. And Methos was definitely in Mac's clan, whether or not he wanted to be! Joe knew that Mac felt protective of Methos, as much as he'd be with a student. Never mind the old man was 5000 years old and had been taking care of himself all that time. Mac felt responsible since he'd been the one to coax the oldest Immortal out of his place of hiding in the Watchers. Even after that near disaster with Kronos and the other Horsemen, Mac was miserable each time Methos disappeared. Immortals didn't have friends often and Methos was definitely Mac's best friend. 

Joe knew that he was included in Mac's clan. Mac trusted him, had even saved his life, but only an Immortal could truly understand what it meant to be Immortal. And despite Methos' insistence that he was just a guy, only the wisdom hard earned over his five millennia could help Mac deal with some of the Highlander's Immortal growing pains.

Still standing outside Sydney's office door, Methos answered quietly, "I've agreed to stay and teach for a year. I haven't thought about anything after that." Changing to a more upbeat tone of voice, Methos continued, "Let's talk about that when I see you. When will you be here?"

"How about a couple of hours? I think we're over the Dakotas right now."

Methos chuckled again. "What's your flight? I'll pick you up at the airport."

Sydney couldn't help but overhear Adam on the phone. She'd heard his voice outside her door, and had gone to greet him. When she'd opened the door, he was standing with his back to her. She'd heard something sad in his voice as he told the caller that he had agreed to stay for a year. Who was he talking to? She'd thought he was excited about staying, had hoped that it would be indefinitely! She closed the door and hurried back to her desk as she heard him saying goodbye.

To avoid being jostled, Joe was one of the last people off the plane. He scanned the waiting area but didn't see any sign of the ancient Immortal. Stepping out of the main aisle, he continued to look for Methos.

"What 'cha looking for Joe?" Said an amused voice right beside him.

Joe jumped. "Damn! Why'd you do that? Are you trying to shorten my lifespan?"

Methos grinned, "I just love sneaking up on Watchers! A bit of cosmic justice don't you think?"

"No! The playing field isn't level. You've had more practice than the rest of us." Joe grumbled. "Let's go pick up my bags. Then you can tell me why the hell you're staying here instead of coming home!"

Joe sat in a comfortable chair and nursed a scotch, while Methos sprawled on his extra long couch with his second beer.

"So let me get this straight, you promised a dead priest that you'd teach for a year in exchange for using the tomb treasures?"

"Yep." Methos responded, reflecting on the rest of the story that he'd never tell anyone.

"And you're going to keep this promise?" Joe asked amazed. "No, don't answer that, I know that you will." Joe smiled an apology at the sprawling Immortal. Methos nodded, Joe's apology coming before he could work up an irritated response.

Actually Joe wasn't surprised that Methos was keeping his promise. Methos rarely made promises, and it stood to reason that if he did, he really meant it. He'd promised to keep an eye on MacLeod and he'd certainly done that, even at the risk of his own head. Joe knew that Methos could easily and with a clear conscience, manipulate, mislead, and withhold facts, but he'd never seen him break a promise, or let down a friend.

Methos got up and walked into the kitchen for another beer. "It's only for a year and it'll be interesting. Trinity College is happy to have me, Sydney could use the help, and you could probably use a break. Young Tim can come back with me - but he has to go to college." Methos stated, a firm believer in knowledge for knowledge sake.

Joe shook his head and looked closely at Methos. The old man did seem excited about this. Remembering his reason for the trip, Joe asked. "What happened in Egypt? What made you so mad that I sent Fazeed?"

Methos froze, thinking about the question. Why had he been upset? He'd had Watchers before, and he trusted Joe. It had just been too soon after Sydney lost the memory of what they'd been to each other. He hadn't had time to put up any mental shields yet. It still hurt! Recovering, he resumed his sprawl on the couch. "It brought back some memories, very personal memories. Having a Watcher show up seemed, intrusive." Methos said quietly.

Joe thought back to Methos' last trip to Egypt. He'd been showing Alexa the world before she'd died of cancer. It hadn't occurred to him that Fazeed's appearance would sully her memory. He was ashamed of himself for not having considered that. "I'm sorry Methos. I didn't think."

Methos looked up in surprise. At the look on Joe's face he must be thinking of Alexa. Methos hadn't meant to imply that he'd been talking about Alexa, but to correct Joe would require an explanation. An explanation that he didn't want to give right now, maybe not ever.

Sydney had enjoyed Joe Dawson's visit. She'd liked the blues man when they'd met in Seacouver. She enjoyed seeing Adam and Joe interacting. It showed her a lot about Adam. The two men were good friends that respected and enjoyed each other's company. But she got the impression that the parts that Adam showed, was different for each person. Joe couldn't imagine Adam camping in a tent and roughing it, Sydney couldn't believe that Adam never got up before noon! Adam seemed very close to Duncan MacLeod, maybe Duncan knew the real Adam.

Sydney watched Adam and Joe's plane take off for Seacouver. Adam said it would only take a day or so to arrange to have some things shipped here. If he was going to the trouble to make this his home, even if it was only for a year, maybe he could be convinced to make it for longer. Sydney hoped that Joe could forgive her later if she was successful in convincing Adam to stay.

Adam had given her a hug before boarding. It was wonderful being in his arms. She hadn't wanted it to end. Then she'd looked up and seen a speculative look on Joe's face. She'd smiled at him and ended the hug. Hoping that Joe would let it be, Sydney shrugged and headed back to the college. She still had work to do before next quarter!

By the time Methos returned from Seacouver with Tim Wyatt his Watcher, the artifacts from Egypt had arrived. The artifacts would be out of Customs in another week. Since he would be carrying a light schedule this quarter and had already completed his class agendas, Methos was able to spend a lot of time at the Museum preparing for the exhibit. He drafted Tim into helping him (since he was going to be there anyway!).

He'd introduced Tim to his friends, as the nephew of a friend that he'd offered to take under his wing while he attended Trinity. This gave Tim an excuse to be included, and an alibi if he were noticed while watching the ancient Immortal. Methos and Tim had talked about this on the plane before arriving. Joe had cautioned Tim to 'just go along with the old man', as long as Methos didn't take advantage of Tim's access to the Watcher database.

Methos more than made up for Tim's free labor by talking about Egypt during Penmaat's time. After a couple days of this, Tim spoke up hesitantly. "You know that this stuff is going into your chronicle right?"

Amused, Methos continued what he was doing and looked over at the nervously shifting Watcher. "That's why I'm telling you young Padewan." Methos stopped and stretched before continuing, "Kind of a treat for Joe, he loves to read this stuff." Seeing a worried look cross Tim's face he added, "I've been considered a friend by most of my Watchers. Only a few of them knew me as Methos, but we were still friends."

Methos thought back to the personal journals that had been willed to him by Watcher friends at their deaths. They wrote about the strangest things! It was amusing, sometimes embarrassing, to read about some of their thoughts on his actions!

Tim snickered at the Padewan nickname. Methos had started to call him that after he'd had to carry Tim off of Mt. Rainier, after Tim had fallen and wrenched his knee. They'd talked about Star Wars on the way down to the Ranger station. Methos complaining the whole time that Tim didn't look (or weigh) like Yoda to him.

Glad that his distraction had worked, Methos continued. "Immortals are a part of history, a part of the truth. The Watchers were created to record that history. I don't think that the details of my personal life, or the contents of my underwear drawer are part of the history that should be recorded. Use your own judgment young Padewan, but I will tell you when I really don't want something in the chronicle."

Methos wasn't really worried. His chronicles weren't updated into the Watcher database and Amanda had shown him a trick or two. He could get the original chronicles out of Joes' safe anytime he wanted. Had in fact, already snuck in and read them. He could always join the Watchers in another hundred years and 'scrub' the Methos chronicles again.

Tim watched the ancient Immortal turn back to what he'd been working on. He liked Methos, and he liked being able to talk with him. He was the envy of his Watcher friends and it had been a total accident. He'd been in the right place, at the right time when a secret and unscrupulous corporation had kidnapped Methos. Tim had been at a Watcher safe house when a chained and exhausted Methos had shown up early one morning after escaping. Tim had even been drafted by the oldest Immortal and the famous Duncan MacLeod to stop the kidnappers. Tim smiled; he must have done something right because Methos himself had asked that Tim be his Watcher! He would make sure that only the facts went into the chronicles, but he made up his mind to make a personal journal. Methos had been keeping a journal since writing began, what better example?

Methos dropped Tim off at the Watcher safe house where he was staying and returned to his own house. The Watchers had safe houses all over the world. This area boasted two safe houses. This area didn't have any Immortals living here full time, (much to Methos' relief!) but this area was used as a stopping spot for Watchers acting as couriers. It was common for Chronicles to be transferred from the United States to the main libraries in Europe. Methos had made the trip himself several times as Adam Pierson, head researcher on the Methos Chronicles. Occasionally Field Watchers were in and out of this area as they followed their Immortals around the world. Sometimes it required moving fast, without the luxury of checking in and out of hotels. 

As a new Watcher, Tim had thought he had to 'Watch' his assignment twenty-four hours a day/seven days a week. Methos had convinced him that he wasn't going to leave without him. Besides that, Tim's boss - Joe Dawson, didn't watch MacLeod that close and Duncan was more active in the Game!

At his new house, Methos had grabbed a beer and was walking out of the kitchen when he froze at the sight of a large, tawny cat with glowing golden eyes reclining on his couch.

'What took you so long Methos? I've been waiting here for hours. ' The cat stared at him expectantly.

"What are you doing here? I'm keeping my word." Methos said a little defensively and worked hard to keep his voice and face nonchalant.

'Ra was not happy that I'd blocked the woman's memory. ' The cat thought-spoke petulantly.

"Then you'll return her memory?" Methos asked full of hope.

'No. Ra commanded that I spend the year with you. Ra thought I had been away from humans too long and no longer knew their ways. '

At the tone of the voice in his mind, Methos knew the cat was sulking. Methos couldn't help it, he laughed.

' To show my repentance I have to live as a common cat! What kind of a thing is that to do to a God! '

Methos laughed harder.

September 24, 2002

Personal Journal - Timothy Wyatt

I've decided to start a journal. I'm in a unique position and I think I owe it to 'someone' to write it. My assignment is the oldest Immortal of them all, Methos. I can't put 'everything' into the Watcher chronicles. I'd be pulled off this assignment faster than I could blink! And I want someone to know this man for being more than just an Immortal.

Joe Dawson and I had a long talk before I left Seacouver. He said that headquarters didn't and couldn't understand the Watchers in the field. Because Joe did, he was giving me permission to handle Methos the way I thought I needed to, using my best instincts. Because he reads the weekly reports from me, he'd let me know if I was exceeding my authority. He knows I like Methos, how can you not? Like all Immortals, Methos is larger than life, but being the oldest, even more so. He's older than every living thing on the planet!

As a person he's impressive too. Even though I'm a rookie, he's pretty patient with me. Joe says it's because Methos is mentoring me, and if I'm smart, I'll listen. A person could learn a lot from a five thousand year old man.

'Larger than life' you may laugh. Here's an example; on the plane, he became what I think of as the METHOS personality. He oozed power and magnetism. Good thing we were in the first class section! Just about every woman on the plane flirted with him. The flight attendants kept trying to give him their phone numbers (boy was I jealous!). He's so smooth they weren't even insulted when he declined. I think he just doesn't give into his impulses like everyone else. I mean, he was one of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse; he probably got the baser instincts out of his system in the years that he was Death. When we got off the plane, he just sort of 'turned it off' and became ADAM PIERSON - mild mannered professor. He was practically invisible to everyone. If I hadn't seen it I wouldn't have believed it! 

Anyway, Methos had a plan to introduce me to his friends here, simple but effective. He makes it look so easy! I feel sorry for the Watchers that have to 'stalk' their Immortals; I have an open invitation! I like his friends here. Sydney is beautiful. I could see that she likes 'Adam' too. (Another one falls to the Methos spell!) He doesn't seem to notice, I guess it happens all the time and he just tunes it out now. Nigel is intense but friendly. He's offered to help me with my classes. That's another thing, Methos insisted I take classes while I was here. Before the Watchers, I'd wanted to go to college but just couldn't afford it. Joe said the money was taken care of, but the Watchers don't pay for stuff like that, even if you're doing it to be close to your assignment. I wonder if Joe is paying for it?

Anyways, I was talking about Methos' friends here. I left Karen until last. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I am really glad that we will be here for a year! I hope Methos decides to stay longer.

As Methos awoke, his millennia trained survival instincts were to scan his surroundings with all of his senses before opening his eyes. (Of course, the buzz of another Immortal would instantly awaken and bring him to fight or flight readiness mode!) In the past, his life had sometimes depended on pretending to be asleep while he assessed his environment. Most often, it allowed him to identify living bodies in or around his personal space. Sensing nothing out of the ordinary, Methos stretched, taking a hedonistic moment to enjoy the feel of his King sized bed, and the warmth of the fluffy Down comforter. A sharp, raking pain to his arm, jerked him completely awake and to his feet with the Ivanhoe in his hand.

His eyes cast around for the cause of the pain, thoughts of hypodermic needles and knives danced dangerously in the foremost of his mind. Instead he met the irritated look of the Eye of Ra, who was stretched out and looking like a miniature Sphinx with his ears back and eyes glowing.

'Watch it! You nearly pushed me off the bed! '

"What are you still doing here? And get off my bed!" Methos said, angry that he'd been surprised. He certainly hadn't heard or felt the presence when he'd woken up. He'd been hoping that he'd dreamed that bit about the Eye of Ra last night. 

'Where else did you expect me to sleep? I'm a God! ' With a leisurely and all consuming stretch, the Eye of Ra sat up and looked at the still standing Methos. 'I would like breakfast now. '

Methos shook his head in disgust and stomped into the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later and prepared to do his katas. An hour later he finished and headed for the shower feeling better, but still not happy about having a 'guest'. 

Wearing nothing but a towel around his hips, Methos made a pot of coffee and sprawled on the couch when it was ready. He stared at the Eye of Ra who had taken up a spot on the bay window cushion and was looking out the window.

"So. Other than eating, do you have to do other cat 'things'?" Methos asked having decided that he was stuck with this situation.

'I don't have to eat but I've decided to try it. I smelled some interesting things on my way here. I believe I will try some fish. '

"Tuna will have to do. I wasn't prepared for company." Methos said getting up. He opened a packet of tuna and scooped it into a bowl. He set it on the floor with a, "There you go."

'I will eat in here. '

"No. You will eat in here. That wasn't part of my oath and Ra didn't tell me that I had to treat you special. If I wouldn't do it for Mac or Joe, I'm not doing it for you!" With that Methos went to his room to make the bed and get ready for work.

By the time he came out of his room and got a second cup of coffee, he noticed that the tuna was gone and the Eye of Ra was washing himself in the window. Methos had been guessing that the Eye of Ra had some rules that he had to follow, and Methos had every intention of pushing the limits where his 'guest' was concerned. This could be amusing! Keeping the smugness out of his voice Methos said, "So what do I call you? The Eye of Ra sounds too formal."

'I am the Eye of Ra. '

"No, I think IRA." Methos said with a nod of his head. "You know, Eye of Ra - IRA. It's short and close to your real name, or is that a title?" Smugly he walked back into the kitchen without waiting for a response from the cat.

'I will accept IRA. '

Methos put his dishes into the sink and filled it up with soapy water. He looked up as IRA jumped on the counter and watched him curiously.

"IRA it is then. Never see anyone wash dishes before?" Methos said snidely.

'I am a God. '

"You're lucky you don't have hands or I'd make you do your own dishes. So is Eye of Ra your name or your title?" Methos said and repeated his earlier question. He hadn't had the chance to talk much with the omnipotent beings he'd run across in his lifetime, and found himself curious.

'Both. Like you, I've had many names, but this is the one I take the most pleasure in. '

"I'll stop on the way home and get some groceries. Are you going to need cat litter?"

IRA cocked its head at Methos in confusion.

"Kitty litter. Cats bury their 'litter' in it." Methos said, amused with the conversation. He'd had pet cats before, but they'd never carried on conversations with him!

'Absolutely not! I'm a God! I choose to eat, I don't choose to 'litter' as you so bluntly put it! '

"I'm so relieved." Methos mumbled. "I wasn't looking forward to cleaning up holy turds!" Grabbing his briefcase and putting on his long coat, he left.

This was the last week before classes started. The museum exhibit was set up and Methos and Tim were giving it the finishing touches. Sydney would be coming by this evening to give it a walk-through.

Killing time as they finished putting up the placards, Methos asked Tim, "So Padewan, what do you do when you're off duty? Your Watcher file didn't say."

"You've seen my Watcher file?" Tim asked before it occurred to him how stupid the question was. Of course Methos would have checked him out!

"You were born Timothy Wyatt, the second son of George and Elana Wyatt. You're a second generation Watcher, although you never knew it until after you witnessed a Quickening. Robert White, a young and utterly boring Impressionist artist if you ask me, was your father's assignment. A headhunter took him, while you were with your father while he was Watching. You attended Hill Crest Elementary, tolerable grades. Attended Oak Heights Jr. High and High School, again tolerable grades. You took a few junior college courses, leaving before completing any sort of degree. The first time you left the United States was at age 21, when you attended the Watcher Academy in France. So, what isn't in the file?"

At Tim's speechlessness, Methos continued lightly. "Fear of spiders? Allergies to shellfish? Secret fantasy of being an Olympic metal winner? Uncontrollable fear of light sabers?"

Tim laughed, his surprised shock overcome by the humor of the oldest Immortal. "Let's see. I'm not afraid of spiders but I am afraid of making a fool of myself around women. I'm not allergic to anything - that I know of anyway. I was on my cross country running team in high school, and other than the run in we had with your kidnappers, I haven't had to use my light saber."

Methos chuckled. "Women huh? I have some experience with the fairer sex. My experience is at your disposal."

Without really knowing how Methos had done it, hours later Tim and Methos were stretching their legs and preparing to jog around the college track. Tim looked at the older man as he stretched, no one would ever guess that this man was born before the Bronze Age. Methos had appeared from the Men's locker room wearing a dark blue, loose fitting tee shirt, sweat pants, comfortably used tennis shoes and a baseball cap on his head backwards.

Pointing to the shoes Tim asked, "You run?"

"Every chance I get. I like it better than fighting." Methos chuckled.

"You know what I mean, I've never seen you running." Tim said as they walked toward the track.

"I prefer not to be caught exercising. If MacLeod knew, he'd insist on dragging me out with him. But since he's on the other side of the continent... Oh, and that you can keep out of my chronicle. Joe would blab to Mac." Methos grinned. (That and he didn't want anyone else to know what kind of shape he was in!)

Tim chuckled. Looking Methos over for evidence of his sword, Tim worriedly asked, "No Sword?"

"Why Tim, you're my protection. We don't fight in crowds. It goes against the 'keeping our Immortality a secret' thing."

Tim wasn't feeling very comfortable with that and his face showed it. He didn't want to endanger his Immortal!

"Gods, another Boy Scout! What have I gotten myself into?" In a flash, a rather large and dangerous looking dagger was sticking out of a wooden track distance marker less than twenty feet from Tim. Tim's eyes went wide as Methos retrieved his blade and secreted it away under his tee shirt. "Are you happy now? Can we run before the sun goes down?" Tim just nodded.

One mile later Methos came to a stop when he noticed Tim's stride change. 

Tim's knee was sore. He hadn't been out of the leg brace that long and he hadn't done anything this strenuous. Tim sat down on the first row bleacher chairs to catch his breath. Methos was breathing normally (Don't you just love Immortal recovery times?). He squatted down in front of Tim and checked his slightly swollen knee. 

"You should have stopped sooner Tim. The idea was to give you some physical therapy to strengthen the knee, not cause a relapse."

Tim looked up in surprise. Was that the reason for the run? "You were out here for exercise, not to baby-sit me. I didn't want to disappoint you."

Methos stared at Tim. Finally he spoke. Quietly and firmly he said, "Tim, I'm an Immortal. My body heals itself as fast as its injured. You can't measure yourself against me. We're out here to help both of us." With practiced skill, Methos loosened the muscles of Tim's leg to try and keep the knee from swelling too much. "Besides, I don't want to have to carry you off the track, Mt. Rainier was bad enough!"

Sydney had left the college early and gone to the museum hoping to spend some time with Adam. Once there, she'd been pleased with the exhibit. Walking around and seeing how well it had come out, she thought once again how Adam continued to surprise her. She'd been feeling guilty about leaving most of the work to he and Tim. The museum administrator had found her there and had nothing but glowing praise for Adam. The Administrator had finally mentioned that Adam and the young man had gone to the college track to jog. She'd quickly made her excuses and gone to thank them.

Sydney stopped inside the entry tunnel and watched Adam and Tim. Adam was talking animatedly as they jogged, Tim listening and occasionally laughing. Adam moved with the fluid grace of a cat. His strides were easy and controlled, his lean body reflecting a runner physic. An image popped into her mind of him dressed in a whole lot less. Sydney could tell when Tim started to slow. Adam adjusted his stride and within a few seconds brought them to a stop.

Adam was good with the young man. He'd said that he'd only known Tim for a few months, and already he was mentoring the young man. Sydney smiled and thought that Adam would make a really good Dad. She'd never given children much thought, but Adam brought that out in her. She wouldn't mind making little Adams if he were the Dad. The thought surprised and pleased her.

When Tim limped to the benches, Sydney walked down to see if she could help. Adam saw her as he massaged Tim's leg and smiled. "Just in time! Tim, the cavalry's here. Sydney can you help me get this young Padewan back to the locker room? I think some ice is in order."

September 29, 2002

Personal Journal - Timothy Wyatt

We finished the museum exhibit today. They'll open it up to the public this weekend. They've planned a formal ceremony and everything. Joe laughed when I talked to him this evening. He said to make sure I got pictures of Methos in a tux he had to see that! Methos does tend to only wear casual clothes. Methos doesn't like his picture taken though, I'll see if I can get one of the whole group instead. 

I updated Methos' chronicle and sent the report to Joe with a courier that was headed that way. I didn't mention that we went jogging today. I won't because Methos specifically asked me not to put that into the chronicles. There is no way I would let him down after everything he's done for me.

While we worked on the exhibit we talked a lot about the history of Egypt. Methos didn't talk directly about his past, but just from what he does say, how he thinks about things, makes me imagine what changes Methos must have lived through. In Methos' day, the only method of travel had been by foot, horse or camel. Now he routinely travels by car and plane! Writing was with now dead languages on clay tablets, now its computers and email. That he can even function after 5000 years is a miracle!

And the things he's done! Methos has probably seen or known some of the most famous people and events in history, and he pretends to be a mild mannered professor of ancient studies. Once when I waited for Methos to get there, I talked to the museum's assistant director about 'Adam Pierson'. Adam is considered a leader in his field. His offer to work at Trinity and in the museum had been eagerly and rapidly accepted by both Boards of Directors. Even though he moves around a lot, it's shrugged off as his being a genius and eccentric rather than anything else. The assistant director said that geniuses get bored easily.

I'd never given it much thought, but Methos has to really be a genius! Dr. Zoll (the head of the Methos chronicle since 'Adam Pierson' was expelled as an Immortal) has been finding proof in the chronicles of some of Methos' alias, that he was a Master strategist and advisor for Kings and Pharaohs. Joe says that Kronos searched for thousands of years to find him again. Without Methos, Kronos was just a cruel and sadistic warmonger. When Methos was with him, they terrorized two continents for a thousand years with only their swords and cunning. He's an expert at ancient languages, (because he learned them first hand?) and is fluent in the modern languages. Although he claims he can't remember anything before his first Quickening, he remembers vividly the history and past he'd lived through since then.

I think his greatest skill is in adapting. Methos has been adapting and blending in for all of his 5000 years, from primitive cultures to the computer age. Joe said once that Methos could hack into any system he wanted. In the Watcher research library, it's whispered that Methos as Adam Pierson even created the Watcher database! Guess they're a little embarrassed about that one!

Methos has a cat now. Its name is IRA. I never would have pictured Methos with a pet, but IRA is pretty unusual. Methos says he just showed up one day. IRA is really smart too. It even seems like he understands what Methos says to it. Methos introduced us like it was a person. IRA stared at me for a minute and I could swear it winked at me. Then rubbed against Nigel's legs leaving a ton of cat hair. Nigel spent the rest of the evening avoiding the cat and picking hair off his clothes! IRA really liked Sydney and Karen. IRA sat between them on the couch and just stared and purred at them. Methos laughed at him and told him to quit flirting.

October 7, 2002

Personal Journal - Timothy Wyatt

Before we knew it, it was the first day of the new quarter. I made a point of signing up for Methos' classes. Up to now, I'd never seen him in full teacher mode. Before we left Seacouver, Amy Thomas said that it was something to see. I should mention that Amy was Methos' Watcher before me. She'd been his Watcher for months before asking to be assigned to the Research group. She told me that she didn't like having a job that involved traveling and watching Methos definitely involves that! Amy and I have been keeping in touch since I was assigned. She has a lot of helpful hints and ideas when it comes to watching Methos. I don't kid myself; he can still lose me anytime he wants. Luckily for me, he hasn't wanted to yet.

Anyways, I made a point of being in his class and it was amazing! (Amy was certainly not kidding!) Nigel was helping out as his teacher's assistant. I saw Dean Anderson come in and sit in the back while Methos and Nigel were setting up. Sydney wasn't there but Nigel said she had a class next door.

After Methos took roll and listed out his class agenda and guidelines, he started his lecture. Amazing! He started by having Nigel dim the lights. It was a slide show of the Book of the Dead. He'd used pictures from Penmaat's tomb that walked through each of the panels. His voice was hypnotic. I looked around and saw that I wasn't the only one caught up in his storytelling. I felt like I was in the tomb and hearing it from the priests themselves. (No surprise since Methos told me that he'd painted Penmaat's prayer himself!) It took us a full hour and a half to walk through the Book of the Dead and it seemed like it had been mere minutes. At the end of the slide show he paused, the lights still dim and a picture of Penmaat's sarcophagus on the screen. Then he said in an amused voice, "If you think the Egyptian philosophy of the Dead was interesting, just wait until we talk about their philosophy on living. See you Wednesday at nine a.m." The students applauded! Nigel turned the lights on and I saw Dean Anderson leaving with a smile on his face.

Methos was surrounded by several students all wanting to talk to him. When I noticed Dean Anderson outside talking to Sydney, I headed that way to listen in on their conversation. (Good thing the Watcher academy teaches us how to do that!) The Dean was very happy, no doubt thinking that the College had done rather well by taking up 'Adam's' offer to teach. Nigel joined Sydney after the Dean left. I overheard Nigel telling her that 'Adam' was a very good speaker. Rather than being jealous or uncomfortable, Sydney seemed excited. I suspect she wants 'Adam' to stay more than a year. 

Methos finally left the crowd of students around him and joined us outside the hall. Sydney reinforced my earlier thoughts when she asked him over for a celebration dinner. She was very careful (in a nice sort of way) to let Nigel and me know it was a private dinner. Nigel and I looked at each other and smiled. I helped Nigel put away the projector and laptop. When we finished, Methos came back into the room with a smile on his face. Nigel and I couldn't help smiling at each other.

Driving back to his house, Methos breathed a sigh of relief. His first class had gone well and he had a date with Sydney for dinner. He walked into his house and scanned for IRA.

'I'm hungry. '

Methos spotted his 'guest' sitting on the kitchen counter. "Cats do not belong on the counter."

'I am not a cat. ' IRA replied indignantly. 'I am a God. '

"Could have fooled me. Gods don't leave footprints and cat hair on the counter." Methos retorted giving the cat an amused look. "You think like a cat. You think you have to eat whenever you see me."

'I do not. I've been busy. '

"Really! What requires the personal attention of the Eye of Ra?" Methos asked as he pulled his notes out of his briefcase.

IRA jumped down from the counter and crossing the room, jumped up onto Methos' desk. Sitting beside the papers Methos was unpacking IRA said, 'I'm keeping my eye on things. '

"Umhm." Methos said, thick with sarcasm.

'Do you realize the things you influence just going about your daily routine? '

Methos stopped and gave IRA his undivided attention. "What do you mean?"

'Cause and affect. ' At Methos' questioning look IRA sighed and explained as if to a child. 'Some people, especially Immortals, affect the things around them just by their presence. Because you are one of the Chosen, your age and the strength of your Quickening, you tend to affect things more than others. It's kind of like a ripple in a pond. The ripple of your presence continues after you have passed by. '

Not liking the sound of this, Methos sat down and stared at IRA. "Explain."

'Well just today for example; you stopped in the cafeteria for your breakfast and talked with the cashier. You took just a moment from your morning to talk to her. '

"So?" Methos nudged not seeing what IRA was getting at.

'You took the time to talk to her not at her. You treated her like a person. From that moment on, she was a 'person'. She treated everyone after you like one too. They in turn, did the same to people they met. In your lecture today, two of your students suddenly changed their mind about school. Suddenly it wasn't just something that their parents were making them do, they wanted to know more. They heard your enthusiasm and felt your excitement. '

Methos stared at IRA. He didn't like the feeling he was getting. He was just a guy! He didn't want to leave ripples in his wake!

As if reading his mind IRA added, 'You have to stay Methos, you made an Oath. Besides, things like this can be done by anyone. It shouldn't upset you so much. Others have influenced you. Meeting Sydney brought you back into teaching. You wouldn't have been here to influence the people you did if she hadn't influenced you. '

Methos thought about that. Sighing, he nodded. Trying to recover his calm, Methos turned on his computer. "You still have to wait until dinner to eat." He smiled when IRA glared at him and jumped down from the desk. Methos watched out of his peripheral vision while IRA stomped across the room and sat in the bay window, his back to Methos.

Methos chuckled and put his mind on his work. He spent a few hours working on his next lecture notes, and then got ready to go to Sydney's house for dinner. Before he left, he put out more tuna for IRA. "Don't wait up, I'll be back late."

At Sydney's house, he was greeted at the door and handed a glass of white wine. Methos sprawled into a chair as Sydney adjusted the gas fireplace. Sydney smiled at his sprawl; she took it as a compliment that he was relaxed in her house. She noticed that he didn't do it everywhere. It was just so damn sexy! Sitting in the chair nearest him, she smiled and picked up her wine glass. "Nigel was impressed with your presentation today. So was Dean Anderson." She looked at Adam's face.

Methos stared at the wine in his glass. Sydney continued, "He was finally willing to talk about letting me offer classes on some of the other ancient cultures. I've wanted to expand the History department for years now. The Dean has been hesitant because of the popularity of Egyptian and Medieval History classes. With you on staff, I think he believes now we can do more. You're a real godsend Adam."

Methos smiled, "Happy to help. I'd forgotten how much I'd enjoyed teaching." To himself he worried about being able to stay longer than the year he'd promised. In Seacouver he had Joe and MacLeod's unknowing help to avoid other Immortals. MacLeod was an Immortal magnet, allowing Methos to remain small fish in an otherwise big sea, and Joe kept Mac informed of Immortal comings and goings in Seacouver. Tim checked the Watcher database but wasn't even close to being the resource that Joe was. With this area being on the Watcher courier route, it was only a matter of time before word got out that Methos was here.

They talked comfortably over a dinner of chicken and pasta. After dinner they retired to the living room. Sydney refilled their wine glasses again and kept Adam entertained with stories of her relic hunts when he'd asked about an artifact on her fireplace mantle.

As they sat on the couch and sipped wine, Methos allowed himself to relax and enjoy her company. He took every opportunity he could to look at her, absorb her voice, her scent. He missed her closeness and had to keep reminding himself that she didn't remember what they had been to each other.

While she talked, a few strands of her hair fell into her face. Before he realized it, he was lifting his hand and brushing the hair aside. He cupped her cheek with his palm and looked into her eyes. Sydney had paused in her story telling when he had touched her, and their gazes locked. Methos ignored the warning in his head and gave in to the desire he felt. He leaned forward and kissed her.

He felt the electricity that was Sydney. Seconds after their lips touched, Methos heard a warning voice in his head, 'Methos... '

Methos abruptly sat back and looked around for IRA. Not seeing him, he stood and walked to the fireplace, his back to Sydney. He struggled to control his emotions as he heard the voice in his head again. 'I don't have to be there to keep track of you. '

Sydney had been enjoying having Adam's company all to her self this evening. She was subtly flirting with him to see if he was interested in changing their relationship. His eyes seemed to say he was, but he remained physically polite. She wasn't imagining the looks he was giving her when he thought she wasn't looking. It was definitely making the room seem warmer to her! Sydney took advantage of his choice of seating when he sat on the couch instead of the chair. Sitting as close as she could, she made sure her leg touched his while she talked. 

When he reached out and brushed hair from her face, she leaned into his palm. His eyes were definitely saying he wanted to be more than friends! She looked into his eyes and was lost in the flashing depths. The sparks of desire in his eyes flooded her senses and she caught her breath. Leaning towards him, she felt time stand still with the rightness of it when his lips touched hers. A part of the world settled into its proper place, but before she could put her arms around him, he was pulling away. His eyes changed, wide with surprise or alarm. He mumbled an apology and quickly stood and crossed the room.

'I don't have to be there to keep track of you. ' IRA had said. Methos turned and grabbed his coat from the coat rack and thanked Sydney for dinner. He had to get out of there! He was angry with IRA and he didn't want Sydney to see his anger. He was in his car and driving away before a shocked Sydney reached the door.

Sydney stared at Adam's car as it drove off. What in the hell had happened? She knew she hadn't misread the desire she'd seen in his eyes. He must be worried that she didn't feel the same way, was afraid of offending her or jeopardizing their friendship. She made up her mind to show him that she thought otherwise!

Methos muttered curses at IRA in as many languages as he could think of all the way home. He fully intended on taking his anger out on IRA, semi-God or not! It was bad enough that IRA had taken Sydney's memories of them; he didn't have the right to spy on him and prevent them from finding each other again!

Methos stormed into his house and stopped in front of the couch where IRA reclined in a sphinx-like pose.

"You will not spy on me ever again!" To keep from throttling the reclining God, Methos paced with his hands in his pockets. "I am keeping my oath. Kissing Sydney is not breaking any part of my oath! Despite what you may think, it is retribution to be with Sydney everyday and not have her know me. I may have kissed her, hell, even if I had made love to her, that light is not in her eyes for me!"

With that, Methos headed to his bedroom and slammed the door.

IRA stared at the bedroom door. In his head Methos heard, 'You are right. I am sorry. I know you are a man of your word. Once given, your oath has always been kept. '

Laying flat on his bed, Methos snorted thinking of his dead 'brothers' Kronos, Caspian and Silas.

Knowing Methos' thoughts IRA continued, 'Kronos broke the oath of the Horseman. Towards the end of your Horseman years, he drew his blade on you, killed you repeatedly to force your obedience. He drove Caspian and Silas off in the same way with his rage at your leaving. When Kronos found you again and forced you to swear to kill MacLeod, he broke the oath by not killing Cassandra, you made sure of it. Devious and manipulating, but not a breaking of your oath. '

As Methos thought about that, he realized that he had been thinking about his oath with his 'brothers'. Angrily, Methos shouted, "Stay out of my head IRA!"

Chastised, IRA added, 'I can't help it! We were talking. I am truly sorry Methos. '

Sydney came in to the office the next morning with a mission. After dropping off her briefcase, books and coat she marched out to Karen's desk. "What's Adam's schedule like today?" She asked without preamble.

Karen looked up curious at the tone of Sydney's voice. "He's in lecture hall C now, giving a lecture. He'll be out at ten. He has an appointment at ten-thirty and the rest of the day is open. He usually works in his office until three. Why?"

Without answering Karen's question, Sydney muttered out loud, a finger tapping on her lips absent-mindedly. "I have a lecture at ten to noon and another from two to four." She thought quietly for a moment. "Karen, schedule a meeting with me and Adam at one today. Please let him know when he gets out of class."

"You got it. What's it about, if he asks?" Karen said snooping. Sydney was acting strangely and Karen wanted to know what was going on! 

Sydney smiled. "I want to talk about Khensu-Nefer-Hetep." With a mischievous grin, she turned and went into her office.

"Huh?" Karen said, totally confused.

Sydney wasn't surprised at all when Adam was waiting outside her lecture hall at noon. She saw him leaning oh so seductively against the wall, his arms crossed and a smile on his face. "Khensu-Nefer-Hetep, the God of Love and fertility."

Sydney smiled and beckoned him into the lecture hall, shutting the door after he was inside. "Yes, I wondered what someone might offer to this particular God to be heard." Slowly she approached him, holding his eyes with her own. She leaned her body into his and wrapped her arms around him. Feeling no resistance from him, she kissed him slow and passionately.

Without thought, Methos put his arms around her and deepened the kiss. He pulled her closer and held her tighter. Several minutes later Sydney broke the kiss and whispered. "This is where I stand, I don't want you to be confused at all about what I think of Us."

"I like where you're standing, and I was hoping it was this close." Methos said softly, feathering more kisses on her lips.

"Care to talk about it over lunch? Your place or mine?"

Methos growled. "Yours. Its closest..."

October 14, 2002

Personal Journal - Timothy Wyatt

I can tell that Sydney and Methos are attracted to each other. They seem very friendly, lots of touching and sneak looks at the other when the one isn't looking, but I don't think either of them has acted on it. The only reason I can think of would be because of his Immortality.

How sad to have such a deep, dark secret like Immortality. At the academy, I remember hearing some Watchers talk like they were jealous of Immortals. Joe says he feels sorry for them. I can see where he might be; he's friends with several Immortals and knows more about their private thoughts than anyone. He's told me that just being friends with an Immortal puts a mortal in danger. I think he was making sure I knew this so that I'd be careful. The chronicles show that most of the Mortal spouses of Immortals don't die of old age.

I can imagine the dilemma an Immortal faces. Do you tell your secret to someone you love, risk that they accept your Immortality? Not all of them do. More times than not they are repulsed by the Immortal and run in terror from the 'freak of nature' or 'abomination' they once loved. Joe never put into Methos' chronicle if Alexa knew Methos' secret. Lisa, the woman from Everett never knew. Joe had specifically put that in the chronicle, even warned Watchers to have no contact with her. Methos was really mad that she was even being watched. He didn't want her to know what he was.

Do they tell their secret or let love pass them by? Close off their feelings or take the chance? I may be shy around women but I don't have as dark a secret as Immortals do. Watchers have to keep their real jobs secret from their families too. (My own family is proof of that. I thought Dad was an art broker!) But at least I will grow old with my wife and children if I'm lucky. I'll have to lead a double life (unless I'm lucky enough to love and marry another Watcher!) but it will be a choice I'll have made. Immortals don't have a choice. The only way out of Immortality is death at the wrong end of a sword.

Duncan MacLeod was irritated when he'd heard that he'd missed Methos' visit. Duncan had been taking care of some business in Paris when the older Immortal had breezed through Seacouver. When he'd gotten back and asked about the old man, Joe had told him what Methos had said about keeping a promise and teaching at Trinity College. Duncan had felt something happen while Methos had been in Egypt, and needed to talk to him about it. Since then, he'd been having nightmares about Methos dying. If Methos wasn't coming to him, then he was going to Methos!

Duncan made arrangements and the next day, he was across the country and driving a rental car to Trinity College. He easily found the History department and was greeted enthusiastically by a perky, pretty blonde.

"You're him! Duncan MacLeod I mean! I remember seeing your picture, and Dr. Pierson talks about you all the time! I'm Karen, by the way."

Duncan smiled and turned on the charm. "I'm looking for Dr. Pierson now, can you tell me where I might find him?"

"Your picture doesn't do you justice." Karen flirted. When it appeared to have no affect she said, "Dr. Pierson is giving a lecture right now. He'll be done in an hour or so, you can wait here if you like." Karen tried again hoping he'd take her up on the offer. She would love to entertain him until Dr. Pierson arrived! She'd remembered from the bio that Sydney had asked for last year, that Duncan MacLeod was rich and single!

"No, actually I'd like to see him in action. Can you give me directions to his classroom?"

Disappointed, Karen shrugged. Dr. Pierson was sure to bring Mr. MacLeod back this way. They were good friends after all. She'd have more time to work on him then. "He's in lecture hall C. Just go out the main doors here and turn left. He's in the last hall on the left."

Duncan thanked her and left with a smile. He easily found the lecture halls and soon Methos' Quickening hummed against his own. Some of his anxieties eased as he felt that familiar internal buzz.

Methos immediately recognized the Immortal buzz he felt, able to continue with his lecture uninterrupted. He walked towards the lecture hall doors as he continued to talk.

"Music was a common method of relaxation for Egyptians, another way of celebrating their joy of life. Enjoyed by all of the social classes, the most popular instruments were the harp, lute, lyre, tambourine, sistrums, single flute, and double flute. In the wealthier households, trained singers sang sacred lyrics to suit the occasion."

Methos opened the door and beckoned MacLeod inside. Placing a hand over the microphone on his sport coat lapel he asked, "Anything the matter?"

"Just visiting." Duncan whispered.

Methos looked into Duncan's troubled eyes and nodded. "I'll be done here shortly, do you want to wait?"

At Duncan's nod, Methos pointed to the empty Teacher's Assistant chair in the front row. "Where was I? Yes, Music also acted as a form of rehabilitation for the handicapped. Those who couldn't work as laborers or craftsmen were often forced to become beggars. Music was one of the few avenues open to the blind. Since poor hygiene resulted in many cases of blindness, this became a source of income for any who could carry a tune or finger an instrument. Music could be easily learned and didn't take the many years of training and eyesight that many occupations required."

Stepping back up to the table in the front of the lecture hall, Methos picked up a reed flute and taking a breath, piped out a lively tune. After a brief song, he traded the reed flute for a double flute and repeated the song. He smiled at the brief applause as he picked up a lyre. Grinning at the surprised look on Duncan's face, he played what sounded like the refrain from one of Joe's songs. "Even a lowly history professor could have made a living as a musician."

The class laughed but Duncan suspected that it was one of Methos' hidden truths. Methos probably had been forced to make a living playing these very instruments. Duncan wondered if Joe had any idea that Methos knew his way around an instrument.

Then again, Joe probably wouldn't be surprised. Joe and Mac had had many late night conversations about Methos' memory, amazing even for an Immortal. Duncan had noticed that Methos only had to see something once to be able to repeat it. Methos had surprised Duncan many times with sword drills and katas this way. Methos never fell for a new move or trick twice! Joe had remarked on his ability to pick up languages in this same manner.

Duncan was lost in his own thoughts of the older Immortal when Methos opened the class up for questions. Soon he had excused the class and packed his instruments and notes away.

"Have you eaten yet Mac?" Methos asked, quickly spotting Tim hovering outside the lecture hall doors.

"Not yet, are you free for a few hours? Can we go someplace to talk?"

Methos followed Duncan out of the room and shut off the lights. Turning to his Watcher he said, "Tim, can you stop by and let Karen know that MacLeod and I are going to grab some lunch? Let her know I'll be working at home for the rest of the day will you?"

Tim nodded and hurried off. Methos had just subtly given him his plans for the rest of the afternoon. Now Tim could go to his classes and catch up to Methos later.

Seeing Tim hurry off to relay his messages, Methos mumbled. "I hate being a tamed Immortal! If I didn't like Joe and the kid I swear..."

Duncan chuckled, "At least your entire life isn't used as training reference material at the academy. I swear, the rookies that Joe mentors treat me like I'm some kind of a comic book action figure!"

"Heaven forbid! Then I'd really have to shut them down!" Methos said emphatically. At the thought of Mac's sometime Watcher, Methos chuckled. "And how is Tina? Did she come with you this trip?"

"Joe said as long as I promised not to take any heads, I didn't have to bring her along." Duncan grumbled. And I thought I was tamed...Methos smirked to himself.

At a small restaurant just off campus, Methos and Duncan ate their lunch. As they finished, Duncan brought up the troubling subject that had brought him across the country.

"After the double Quickening in Bordeaux, I know we recognize each others Quickening buzz." At Methos' slight nod Duncan continued. "Most of the time I can feel when you've taken a Quickening and suspect you know when I have?" 

Methos had hoped that MacLeod was unaware of this aspect of the double Quickening. Methos always made an effort to shield his mind when he took a Quickening. Apparently he wasn't shielding good enough. Methos hesitated a second before nodding again.

Taking a deep breath Duncan continued. Methos wasn't going to like this next part. "Sometimes when I'm close by, I can feel when you're in extreme duress. That last time, when you were being tortured by Lyle, I could feel when you were dying and when you revived." He paused when he saw the uncomfortable look in Methos eyes. Gathering his courage, he finished. "Something happened when you were in Egypt. Something happened to our link. One second it was there, then it was gone. In a minute it came back but it felt like it had been days or weeks to me. I've never been so scared in my life Methos. What happened?"

Duncan watched Methos carefully. Methos' face could hide almost anything, but his eyes would show his emotions if one knew what to look for. Satisfied, Duncan watched a myriad of emotions flash across Methos' eyes, changing them from a controlled hazel to an emotional gold. Something had happened!

Methos stared at MacLeod for several minutes. Weighing in his mind what he would say to the Highlander. Duncan deserved some kind of answer. Finally he sighed and looked down at his beer. "I'm sorry you felt that, I didn't think that you would." Still not meeting Duncan's eyes he continued. "When we were in the tomb, we found an amulet. It contained power and when I touched it, it enveloped me in light and then it was over. It didn't happen when I touched it again to ship it back here. I don't think it's anything to worry about." Methos finally looked into Duncan's eyes, trying to reassure him. As long as he didn't desecrate any more tombs, it wouldn't happen again!

"I've been having nightmares about you dying. That was the only reason I could think of that our link had been cut like that." Duncan said quietly.

Trying to lighten the mood, Methos said cheerfully, "I'm tougher than I look. Still here, see?"

Duncan sighed and nodded. "I can see that. It just scared me..." He couldn't continue. He knew in his heart that Methos was important. Methos had lived through some of the best and worst events and civilizations in the history of the world. He'd adapted and survived all of that with his sanity and humor intact. If there had to be a One after the Gathering, Duncan wanted it to be, needed it to be Methos. All of the history and subtle wisdom he carried in his head couldn't be lost! Duncan was determined to protect this old man with his life if he needed to.

Embarrassed, Methos changed the subject. "So how long are you staying? Mi casa es su casa."

After lunch, they went to Methos' house. Duncan stared in surprise at a large tawny cat that was stretched out regally on the couch. Methos headed into the kitchen for a beer.

"You have a cat?" Duncan asked surprised. Maybe Methos wasn't planning on coming back home. The thought made Duncan uncomfortable.

"Mac, this is IRA. IRA, you remember me mentioning Mac?" Introductions over, Methos handed MacLeod a beer and sprawled comfortably in one of the armchairs with his beer.

"You talk to your cat?" MacLeod scoffed.

Methos smirked. "When I can fit a word in edgewise."

IRA glared at Methos. ' How would you like your sword moved in the night? '

Methos laughed, nearly choking on his beer. Mac looked at the sputtering older Immortal.

"Sorry. IRA is very unusual. He just showed up one day and made himself at home." Methos said. The apology for IRA, the rest of the explanation was for Mac.

"That sounds a lot like someone I know." MacLeod teased with a grin in Methos' direction. Methos had always reminded Duncan of a cat, always looking for a warm spot to take a nap, appearing out of nowhere at dinner time, appearing relaxed one second but always ready to pounce if he had to. Even the way he walked reminded Duncan of a panther on the prowl, eyes flicking about catching every detail. Yep, Methos was definitely a cat person.

"I'll see if Sydney wants to join us for dinner tonight. Sydney mentioned that she wanted to ask you about a Japanese sword the museum received as part of an estate."

Duncan returned to Seacouver the next day. His anxieties eased after the conversation with Methos, still firmly resolved to drop in and keep tabs on the old man. 

November 14, 2002

Personal Journal - Timothy Wyatt

We've developed a routine as time goes by; Methos has a class in the morning and we go jogging somewhere at lunch. Where we jog changes, Methos hates to be THAT predictable! While I go to my other classes in the afternoon, Methos works in his office at the College. When Methos leaves for the day, he usually tells me where he's going. I follow him if he's going anywhere other than home, the museum or Sydney's. I try to be careful to respect his privacy but I still have to do my job. 

From what I read of Amy's chronicles of Methos, he got pretty bored with his routine back in Seacouver. He spent a lot of time with MacLeod at Joe's Place. This routine is pretty similar, but so far Methos doesn't act bored with the routine. It helps that Sydney and Nigel spend lots of time with us. 

Several nights a week we meet with Sydney and Nigel at the Museum. They're still busy documenting and writing papers on the treasures of Penmaat's tomb. Sometimes Karen joins us too. With some prodding from Methos, I asked Karen out on a few dates. To my surprise, Karen seemed interested in going out more, but I didn't want to take it any further than that. She is beautiful and nice, but she's a party girl. I need to keep a low profile and I don't want her to know that I'm a Watcher. Right now I wouldn't even think about giving that up. I really like what I'm doing and it's an important part of my life.

I've been talking with the Watchers moving through this area, and watching the Watcher database for Immortal activity. There aren't a lot of Immortals moving around right now in the United States. Duncan MacLeod's visit last month was one of the few to this area. I'm keeping my eyes on this, because of the danger to Methos. After the Auckland incident, things got pretty quiet in the headhunter circles. Methos may have taken the most active of them out. I think that word got out that the powerful Immortals weren't going to put up with blatant headhunting. Conner and Duncan MacLeod are very verbal about not putting up with it, and I think their names have influence in Immortal circles. Duncan's made a lot of Immortal friends and both MacLeods are considered among the best swordsmen. Right now, only a handful of people know where Methos is, and I want to make sure it stays that way. Joe told me not to tell anyone who I was watching. If they ask, I'm supposed to say I'm waiting for assignment. The Watcher gossip grapevine shouldn't know where we are.

At the end of each quarter, the History Department hosted a medieval fair. Sydney's classes were required to do a term paper on a related subject. They were given extra credit to put together a costume of the period. This was a popular event at the college and participation was high, even among the non-history students. The other departments used the fair to display and sell some of their work. Booths were set up to sell pottery, metalwork, costumes, and baked goods among other things. The music department had wandering musicians and the drama department used this opportunity to do several of Shakespeare's plays. In the summer months, the equestrians at the college got involved. One of the English teachers was the reigning champion at the broadsword, staff and riding events.

Even with the added influence of the Director of the History Department, it took Sydney several days to talk Methos into attending the fair, even longer to talk him into coming in costume. Grateful that it wasn't an Egyptian costume event, Methos finally surrendered and sent for some of his things from storage.

When the day of the fair finally came, Methos appeared at the door of Tim's safe house. Dressed in black, he wore a form fitting mid-length tunic with pleated shoulders, breeches and calf high boots. In deference to the cold winter weather, he wore a hooded, long green cloak with deep scallops in the hem. He completed his outfit with a sword and scabbard, and a dagger in his boot. (With others more carefully hidden!) Tim was surprised to see that the sword was not his normal Ivanhoe. Methos handed Tim an armload of clothes and commanded he get dressed. Tim's costume was similar to Methos' but in brown colors with a shorter, less decorative tunic and cape.

On the drive to Sydney's house, Tim asked about the sword. "That's not your normal sword is it?"

"No, Sydney and Nigel would recognize the Ivanhoe in a second, it has a history attached to it. Sydney was looking for it last year when we met. And before you ask, this is a real sword and dagger."

They were late leaving Sydney's house because everyone had to look over the other's costumes. Sydney wore a blue, form-clinging dress with a sideless surcoat. Her cloak was gray and her hair was coiled around her head with a transparent veil held in place with a circlet. She wore black shoes that came to her ankles and her hose peeked through the bottom of her dress as she walked.

Karen wore a similar outfit in a soft green that accented her blonde hair, worn long and plaited. Nigel's outfit resembled Tim's but with fuller sleeves on his tunic and heavier hose. Anxious to get this over with, Methos herded everyone into the car and soon they were at the college common grounds, where the fair was being held.

Methos offered his arm and Sydney quickly took it. Arm in arm they slowly headed towards the History Department pavilion to check in with the students that were coordinating the day's events. Nigel, Karen and Tim headed for the food tents to try and find a table for the group.

After checking in and making sure that everything was running smoothly, Sydney and Methos headed for the food tents. The others had ordered a trencher of Hotch-Potch for them (A bread bowl filled with a stew made with beef or mutton). Methos frowned at Sydney when he heard that Mead was not allowed on campus. Sydney laughed at his expression. "It may have been a staple at every meal but twentieth century insurance doesn't allow it on campus."

After eating, still arm in arm they wandered the fair and looked at the colorful booths that had been set up. While they were wandering the fair, the reigning weapons and equestrian champion found them. Methos noticed the man right away because of his chain mail and swagger. He'd never met the man before and it appeared that Sydney wasn't impressed with him at all.

"Ah, Lady Sydney. How lovely to see you this fine day. It's a pity we have to wait until the spring to hold the arms competitions. I've improved on my broadsword. Not that I needed to with the level of competition we have here." He smirked, only giving Methos a glance before disregarding him.

"Dan Morris this is Adam Pierson. Adam is the new professor teaching Egyptian Studies this year. Adam this is Dan Morris, he teaches English Studies. He's also our current Arms champion."

Dan gave Methos a closer look, seeing no threat in this over dressed and mild seeming professor. "Egyptian studies huh? That explains the outfit."

Methos just smiled. Since he'd been there, he knew better than Morris what had been worn during Middle Ages.

Dan gave a slight bow to Sydney and ignored Methos as he walked off.

Sydney growled her frustration at the departing man. "That guy is such a jerk. His brother is a Sword Master in Hollywood so he thinks he's pretty much an expert. He's never really had any competition at our little fair." Sydney had a thought and turned to stare at Adam. "You're handy with a hand and a half blade, have you ever worked with a broadsword?"

"Why Sydney, both of my hands are handy." He said with a leering waggle of his eyebrows. 

Sydney laughed and took one of his hands in hers. "Umm, you can prove that to me later."

Joe and Duncan MacLeod arrived two days before Duncan's birthday in December. Duncan settled himself on the couch and attempted to 'sprawl' like Methos. Joe smiled and shook his head, getting comfortable in a chair next to the couch. Nobody that could pull off that totally relaxed yet alert pose like the old man! Methos rolled his eyes at MacLeod and headed into the kitchen.

"Drink?" He asked from the kitchen.

"Scotch." MacLeod answered. This was going to be fun, for a change Methos could play host. And he intended to take full advantage of it!

"Same for me." Joe said looking around to see what was different since his last visit. Methos had added a desk and computer. There were a few seascape pictures on the walls now too. Tropical beaches and sunny seascapes he noted. The old man had always hated being cold, and the East coast was much colder than Seacouver.

A movement in the bedroom caught Joe's attention. He stared at the bed until he was able to identify the lump on Methos' bed as a cat. Strange golden eyes stared back at him. Joe was sure that he saw curiosity in those strange eyes as it stood and sauntered into the room with them. 

"You got a cat?" Joe asked when Methos handed him his scotch.

"That's IRA." MacLeod said with a smirk.

The cat jumped up onto the couch and sat where it could look at both Joe and MacLeod easily. Joe absently wondered why Tim hadn't mentioned that in the chronicles, then inwardly shrugged deciding it wasn't important. MacLeod began to get uncomfortable under the intense scrutiny of the unblinking cat.

Methos handed them their drinks and sprawled in an armchair with his beer. "So, what brings you two out this way?"

"I thought it would be nice if you hosted a holiday party." Duncan said taking a sip of his scotch, trying to ignore the still staring cat.

"I can do what?" Methos said sitting up. Warily he looked from Duncan to Joe. What were these two up to?

"I thought it would be nice to get everyone together for the holidays." MacLeod explained.

"I was born before Christmas was invented, you know I don't celebrate the holidays." Methos grumbled.

"You always take the presents." At Methos' glare he continued. "We usually get together at my place but this is closer for Amanda, and she hasn't seen your place yet."

Methos could hear something else in Mac's voice. Could it be the Highlander had actually missed his daily abuse, or was he still having nightmares about what had happened in Egypt?

"Not that I'm agreeing, but how many people are we talking about?" He said cautiously.

Duncan sat up and turned his body towards Methos. "Only a few. Joe, me, Amanda, maybe some of your friends here?"

Methos hid his smile at the Highlander's enthusiasm. "Oh alright, but only if you plan it and take care of everything, including the food, drink and cleanup. I'll supply the house."

MacLeod scowled at Methos but couldn't hide his pleasure. He hadn't really expected Methos to agree!

'What's a party? ' IRA asked looking at Methos.

Methos muttered as he wandered out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. MacLeod had taken Methos' reluctant permission and totally trashed his house with Christmas decorations and a large, decorated Christmas tree. There was even mistletoe hanging in the front foyer. Mistletoe! Gods but Methos hoped the next week went quickly. Today was Duncan's birthday and tonight was the 'Party'. 

Amanda had already accepted Duncan's invitation and would be arriving early this evening. Mac was planning on picking her up at the airport. Sydney, Nigel and Karen would be by around the same time that evening.

IRA and Joe had gotten along right away. The Watcher enjoyed sneaking the cat snacks throughout the day much to Methos' irritation. IRA had even started to sleep with Joe at night in the spare room, IRA snidely commenting that Joe stayed in one position all night long. IRA often complained that Methos thrashed around too much. (The result of the nightmares Methos sometimes suffered from). Having Joe act as IRA's roommate was fine with Methos, he'd never been comfortable with the idea that he couldn't sense IRA and never really knew where he was.

Mac and IRA weren't getting along at all. IRA was making a game out of harassing the younger Immortal. At first Mac ignored the cat, then after trying to push it off the couch in order to make his bed up for the night, War was declared. IRA began jumping out from around corners and slapping at him, hissing or growling when MacLeod walked by. Methos was getting tired of playing mediator to these two.

With Joe still asleep and Mac taking his morning shower after his run, Methos sipped at his coffee and looked over at IRA who sat at the bay window. "I want you to leave MacLeod alone. He's a guest in my home."

'He started it. He touched me! ' IRA argued.

"He pushed you off the couch. You knew he was going to be sleeping there. You were just picking a fight."

'I was there first... '

"IRA...do you want me to petition Ra?" Methos said hoping that this was one of the rules that IRA had to follow.

'I don't want him to touch me. ' IRA conceded ungraciously.

Methos kept the smile off his face when he realized he'd won this argument. "I'll have a talk with him. He won't touch you. You won't pick fights with him." 

Joe and Tim were laughing at one of Methos' stories from the movie set of Conqueror's Quest when the doorbell rang. Being closest to the door, Tim moved to get it with an, "I'll get it!" He opened the door with a grin that got even wider when he saw Sydney, Nigel and Karen.

"Hi guys! Adam was just telling us about a movie he'd worked on. Why don't you let me take your coats, what would you like to drink?" 

After handing Tim her coat, Sydney looked across the room at the two laughing men walking in their direction. Both were dressed comfortably in slacks and sweaters, both handsome, intelligent, charming men. She chuckled to herself; 'So Seacouver is where all the good-looking men are hiding, I should have gone there sooner! ' With the others, she stepped into the room and joined the two men. "A movie huh? Somehow I can't picture you working on a movie." 

"I'm glad you could make it." Methos said letting the movie subject drop. As Nigel and Karen joined them, Methos introduced them to Joe while putting one arm around Sydney. "Joe, this is Nigel Bailey. He was with Sydney in Seacouver last summer but continued on to London before you got the chance to meet him."

Joe stood and shook Nigel's hand. "Adam tells me you're pretty good with ancient languages and cultures." Joe glanced at Methos with a smile. Methos had already asked that the Watcher recruiters leave Nigel alone until after he graduated. Joe had agreed as a special favor to Methos. 

Nigel blushed and glanced sheepishly at Adam and Sydney. "Er, um, well thank you. That's really quite a compliment coming from Adam."

"And this lovely lady is the amazing Karen, she makes sure that Sydney and I have our reports turned in and make it to our appointments on time."

Joe took Karen's hand in his. "Then you must be a miracle worker indeed. I don't think I've seen Adam on time for anything but the opening of my bar."

Karen laughed delightedly. "I never said it was easy."

Tim had just joined them with their drinks when Methos felt an Immortal presence, Mac's buzz and one other, probably Amanda. He gave Sydney a brief squeeze before heading towards the door. He opened the door just as Mac reached for the doorknob. MacLeod had promised to tell Amanda in advance that Methos' Watcher would be there that night, and that Adam's friends didn't know about Immortals or Watchers.

Amanda squealed in excitement and wrapped herself around Methos. She planted a long, passionate kiss on his lips as she held on to his head. Looking over his shoulder, Amanda looked for the woman Duncan had described. She chuckled to herself as she noticed the surprised-turning-to-irritated look on the woman that could only be Sydney Fox.

Methos broke the kiss and untangled Amanda's arms. "Good to see you too Amanda." Softly, he growled at her, "I don't know what game you're playing at Amanda, but stop it."

For the benefit of the others, Amanda spoke loudly. "Adam you naughty boy, you didn't tell me that we were practically neighbors. I would have come to visit sooner, and often if I'd known that." Amanda pouted her lips and slid her arms up to Methos' shoulders again.

Duncan noticed Methos' eyes getting darker and firmly took Amanda's elbow. "Joe's missed you, come and say hello." Quickly he steered her towards the older Watcher. Joe grinned in amusement at the antics of his friends.

Methos rolled his eyes and sighed before closing the door. His ever-alert eyes noticed the glow of a cigarette in a car across the street. Amanda's Watcher no doubt. He caught Joe's eye and pointed to Amanda, then his wrist. Joe nodded. Joe would make sure that his name and location didn't appear in the Watcher database when Amanda's chronicle was updated tonight.

He joined Sydney and the others just as MacLeod got there with Amanda. Amanda slipped an arm into both Methos' and Mac's arms. She smiled at the others with a proprietary gleam in her eyes. Methos slipped his arm from Amanda's and headed for the kitchen. "Anyone need another drink?" He disappeared when he had Mac and Amanda's requests. He left Mac to introduce her.

"Amanda, this is Sydney, Karen, Nigel, and Tim. They work with Adam." 

Amanda smiled. So this good-looking young man was Methos' Watcher. She'd have to have a little chat with him later, and Joe. Joe only assigned her middle-aged, balding Watchers. 

Looking at the women, Amanda decided that the dark haired, Sydney would be the type that would catch Methos' interest. Duncan certainly spoke well of her and said that the old man thought she was spunky. Spunky? She'd have to see just how serious this woman was about Methos. She hadn't stood up for herself yet, that wasn't very impressive.

Amanda nodded to the group. "I'm pleased to finally meet you. Duncan has told me all about you."

Sydney nodded at Amanda, keeping a pleasant look on her face. When Adam returned with the drinks and handed the glasses to Mac and Amanda, Sydney put her arm in his. Methos smiled and moved just a little closer to her. He winked at Amanda when he saw her smile. So that's what the minx was up to.

Sydney figured out pretty quickly that Amanda was just pushing her buttons to get her to show her intentions towards Adam. She'd seen Amanda's smile at Adam when she'd taken his arm. But Sydney didn't mind. She liked having the excuse to get closer to him. He didn't seem to mind at all either. They worked very hard at being professional and discrete when at the college. It was some time later that Sydney had Adam positioned under the mistletoe in the foyer. Making sure that she moved slowly in order to give him the chance to move away if he really wanted to, she kissed him. Knowing why she was doing this, Methos returned the kiss and then some.

Amanda had Tim cornered by the Christmas tree when she spotted Sydney and Methos under the mistletoe. Now that hadn't been so hard had it? She chuckled.

December 21, 2002

Personal Journal - Timothy Wyatt

Methos had his party tonight. I was excited and nervous to be included. I knew that Joe would be there along with Amanda. Wow! Three high profile Immortals and with my boss' permission even! I couldn't believe it! Right after Amanda and Duncan MacLeod came in, I saw Methos signaling something to Joe. Joe figured out what he was trying to say right away and nodded. It took me a little longer to figure it out. Amanda had a Watcher. I think his name is Bob. He isn't suppose to talk to his assignment though, so he was somewhere outside Watching. Methos' name can't be on the Watcher database or he'll be hunted. I'll make sure that I read the updates for a while. Just to make sure that no mention of Methos sneaks into Amanda's chronicles. I know Joe would never let something like that slip. I also made sure that I was sneaky about leaving. I like being able to talk to Immortals like this. I don't want to cause any trouble at Head Quarters! Making other Watchers mad or jealous would only cause trouble.

Amanda was pretty flirty tonight. She started off by kissing Methos before she even made it in the door. I heard Joe and MacLeod making a point of telling Sydney that Amanda likes to be the center of attention. I don't think Sydney was too worried, but she did spend most of the evening with her hand on Methos. I even saw them kissing under the mistletoe later in the evening. Methos ended the kiss when he saw IRA sitting on the kitchen counter watching them. He kept an arm around Sydney but he didn't let her get him under the mistletoe again. I swear that cat understands more than a cat should! Maybe I just had too much to drink, but I could have sworn I saw Methos talking to IRA in the kitchen later on. I thought I heard him telling IRA to go and chase a mouse or something, to stop spying on him. At first I thought he meant me, but he couldn't know I was there (could he?) and he didn't seem angry when he came out of the kitchen. He was grinning. I still made it a point to Watch less closely. Later I saw IRA slipping into the spare room where Joe is staying. It all must have been my imagination.

All in all it was a pretty fun evening. Karen and Nigel left around midnight, Sydney left closer to one. MacLeod drove Amanda back to her hotel right after that, telling Joe he would be staying with Amanda so not to wait up. I don't see how anyone could have resisted her even if he was Immortal. Amanda was sure turning up the charm on him. She'd cornered me by the Christmas tree earlier. She wanted to hear all about Methos and Sydney. I think she knew by the shocked look on my face that that was the first time I'd seen them kiss. She wandered off to talk to Joe after that, I guess she knew I couldn't tell her anything she didn't already know.

In Seacouver, Amy Thomas closed the leather bound chronicle she'd been reading. She was watching the bar for her dad while he was on the east coast with his assignment, Duncan MacLeod. Taking advantage of his absence and having the combination to his safe, she'd been reading the Methos chronicle updates that Tim Wyatt had been sending Joe. There was a name that kept coming up, everyday as a matter of fact.

Amy wondered what had made Methos decide to teach at Trinity College. Was it the professor Sydney Fox that Tim mentioned in nearly every update? Tim had written that the professor was a woman and by his description, a young and very pretty one too. There was no direct mention of any romantic relationship but who knew what Tim was leaving out?

Amy turned on Joe's computer and logged into her email. Opening a new mail message, she thought for a moment before typing. She knew Tim would tell her what she wanted to know. She'd made a point of cultivating a friendship with Tim. And he was anxious to keep in touch with her. After all, she had been Methos' Watcher before him.

A tawny colored cat with glowing yellow eyes watched from the office window behind her.

January 7, 2003

Personal Journal - Timothy Wyatt

Whew, I'm glad that the holiday season is past. For a guy that doesn't celebrate these 'new fad' holidays, he sure was pretty busy! The next quarter will be starting soon and things will get back to normal. I kept watching Amanda's chronicle, Joe must have made sure that Bob, Amanda's Watcher didn't mention by name who's house Amanda was visiting during the holidays. He did mention that Duncan MacLeod was there and that they had spent the days at the house and nights at Amanda's hotel. Everyone else was just 'other persons'.

Sydney and Nigel just got back from a trip to Mexico. Methos called it a Relic hunt. They were looking for a Spanish cross or something. It didn't take them very long, it must have been easy to find. I don't know if Sydney asked Methos if he wanted to go or not. I've never heard him mention anything about having been to Mexico before, but you never know with him. He seemed a lot quieter than normal around everyone. He certainly wasn't talking to his cat, in fact he seemed mad at it. Like he was giving it the cold shoulder treatment or something. It must be my imagination.

While Sydney and Nigel were gone, Methos had his first Immortal challenge since we've been here. He was across town, at the Museum. He'd just left as they were closing for the night. I was waiting across the street. We were going to go and have a beer before heading home. I saw the other Immortal approach Methos and it looked like Methos was trying hard to talk him out of it. I followed them when they headed for an alley a block or so down the street. By the time I got there, I could hear swords clashing. The other Immortal must have been pretty new or not very good. Methos had him down pretty quickly. Methos talked to him for just a minute longer then killed him. He didn't take his head though. He cleaned his sword on the guy's coat and walked away while he was still dead. As soon as he reached me, I asked him about it. He made me laugh when he spoke in a perfect imitation of Conner MacLeod. Apparently he'd told the Immortal he was Conner MacLeod. He was laughing as he said that even the young dumb ones had heard of the MacLeods. The kid promised he'd get out of town and not come back. Methos thought it was pretty funny. I hope Conner doesn't hear about this, he'll be pissed!

I reported it as an unknown Immortal. The East coast regional director told me he would put a Watcher on him right away. I hope someone got there quickly or they would have missed the other Immortal. If the guy really thought it was Conner MacLeod, he's probably still running!

Amy sent me another email today. She seems fascinated by Sydney. She asks a lot of questions about her. Amy must be a good friend to Adam if she cares who he is seeing. It's easy to care about Methos though. He kind of gets under your skin pretty quickly. Most of the researchers back in Paris still love him, they don't care if he's Immortal or not.

Methos stared at the email he'd gotten this morning, a vague feeling of unrest seeping into his bones. Just seeing the sender's name was sending alarms up his spine. Nothing in the message itself was suspicious but he couldn't shake the bad feeling it gave him. He really didn't like what his survival instincts were telling him.

Adam,

Joe really enjoyed the visit he and MacLeod had with you over the holidays. I told Joe I would watch the bar or I would have come too. Sydney and the others sound very nice. I hope Tim isn't making a nuisance of himself.

Amy

Methos made a mental note to talk to Tim after class today. Gathering up his laptop and notes, he headed to his lecture hall.

January 20, 2003

Personal Journal - Timothy Wyatt

We're back into our routine again. Sydney's classes are already planning the next Medieval Fair. This time there's going to be dancing. Nigel says they won't do the Arms events until the summer Fair. I wonder if Methos will join in those. Nigel says the current champion is a real jerk about being the 'Best' that Trinity has to offer. I know he can't be an iota as good as an Immortal!

The last Fair was pretty fun. I liked dressing in costume. It was very cool to know that we were wearing the real thing and that I was seeing what Methos really looked like when he'd been there. I did notice that he was another of his personalities there. Since we have no idea (and he wouldn't say) what name he was going by then, I can't put a name to that personality yet. This personality was the strong and quiet type, very gentlemanly and gracious. He stood up straighter and walked like he was approaching the throne. But it wasn't the METHOS -'you live to serve me' persona that is so magnetic and powerful. If I had to guess, this one would be the Sir Lancelot or King Arthur version of Methos. I wonder if he was ever a Knight? I'll keep fishing to see if I can put a name to this persona. Dr. Zoll would really appreciate that I think.

Conner MacLeod hasn't come looking for Methos yet, (I've been checking to see that Conner stays in New York) so he hasn't heard that Methos was pretending to be him earlier in the month. Whew!

Methos started talking about when he'd taught at Seacouver University. He asked if I knew Amy Thomas, saying she was his Watcher before. I told him that I did, that we emailed regularly. He had some funny stories about he and Amy. He knew her before they knew he was Immortal, much less Methos. He must have met her through Joe.

Methos was quiet as he entered the house. Not seeing IRA, he headed directly to his room and closed the door. He wanted to be alone. Sydney had been sent a manuscript. She'd asked Adam to help her and Nigel do the research on it. He'd been happy to help. 

The manuscript mentioned an Astrolabe that had been given to a Monastery as a gift. The Monastery confirmed that they had an instrument that they thought dated from that time, but had no idea what it was. The monks just knew it was a shiny bronze disk, about a foot wide, and had a bunch of markings all over it.

With his contacts and familiarity with the libraries and halls of Records in Europe, Methos had been able to help find the Monastery mentioned in the manuscript. He'd even found historical tutorials written by the English bishop and scholar Robert Grosseteste, on how to use the Astrolabe. The Astrolabe was a hand-held instrument that had come back from the crusades with the knight scholars. The Arabs used it to determine the date and hour from the positions of the stars. Methos had never used an Astrolabe himself, but had used other similar devices.

Today Sydney had gotten permission from the College Board of Directors to take the trip to the Monastery to look at the instrument. If it was an Astrolabe, the Museum was willing to negotiate a loan of the artifact from the monastery in exchange for a large sum of money. The monastery was in need of some repairs and was certainly willing, but the museum insisted the artifact be authenticated first. Both groups were anxious for Sydney's visit. 

Wanting to take Nigel with her, Sydney had asked Methos to take over her classes while she was gone. The Board had authorized her to take a week and authenticate the instrument. The last Relic hunt had been during the holiday break and the College had been closed, so she hadn't needed anyone to step in and take her classes.

When Sydney had taken the last Relic trip, IRA and Methos had argued for days about future relic hunts. IRA insisting that anything not relating to Egypt wasn't Methos business. Methos arguing that what he did in his spare time had nothing to do with his Oath and was none of IRA's business. They had both agreed to drop the subject for the time being.

So far, the issue hadn't needed to be resolved. Since he was staying here to take over Sydney's classes, the subject still didn't need resolving. So why was it bothering him? It wasn't that he was going to miss Sydney, although he knew that he would. He knew Sydney wouldn't be in danger; she could take care of herself. He'd seen that in Egypt. He wouldn't have minded going with her, could have asked if he wanted. A little voice inside of him was saying that he couldn't ask her to give this up. It was too much a part of who she was. What if he had to give up his Adam Pierson identity? Could he ask her to come with him if he had to leave? Ask her to give up her name and all that she had worked for? 

Methos took a hot shower and fell asleep.

IRA slipped into Methos' room and watched him sleeping soundly. IRA knew that Sydney was going on another relic hunt. He spent most of his day keeping track of the ripples that were the result of this particular Chosen One. Ra had told IRA to let the Immortal be. Methos was not breaking his oath and was not at risk of doing so. IRA was just trying to do a good job, and had to be constantly reminded by Ra that he was overstepping his own penitence.

Not that IRA would ever admit that to Methos. IRA liked the Immortal, even if he was a bit too full of himself. You'd think he was the hand of a God. (So what if he'd been considered a God in several of his older lifetimes. It's not the same as actually being one was it?)

Methos was busy the next week, teaching Sydney's two classes a day and his single class. On top of that, Sydney attended several meetings for the History Department, and acted as a representative of the museum board of directors. Methos went home each night ready to relax. He hadn't had much of a chance to talk to Tim during his busy week. They hadn't gone jogging or stopped for a beer since Sydney had left. Methos had meant to find out what kinds of questions Amy had been asking Tim. Methos was still feeling nervous that she was in contact with him at all. Something about that was setting off the alarms in his head.

March 20, 2003

Personal Journal - Timothy Wyatt

The Medieval Fair is next week and I can hardly wait! Last time, Methos told me to keep the clothes he loaned me so I'm ready to go! One of the girls on the Medieval Fair committee has asked me to help with the administration stuff. She thinks I have natural leadership ability and would be a real asset to the fair committee. (Blush!) She wants me to organize what department gets what pavilions. I can do that easy!

Amy was saying in her email yesterday, that maybe she'll come out to see this one. She can probably talk her dad into letting her be the courier for the week. She can take the Methos chronicle updates back when she goes. It would be fun if she can make it out. I'm sure Methos wouldn't mind escorting three very pretty women around the fair. Methos would probably like his friends to meet each other. Methos is already the envy of most of the staff and students because he gets to escort Sydney and Karen to all of the college events. Of course, Sydney and Karen are the envy of the females because they get to spend time with that cute, single professor Pierson with the sexy accent. I know I get asked about him a lot.

Funny thing about that accent, I've heard him drop it without effort and sound as American as I do. (Or Scottish or German or...) One of the instructors at the Watcher academy said that most Immortals lose their accents the older they get. He used Duncan MacLeod as an example. (I wonder if Duncan knows he's the subject of more Watcher conversations than any other Immortal?) Duncan only has the barest trace of an accent now. It gets much stronger if he's mad or drunk. I heard it change at the Holiday party when Amanda kept trying to talk him into going shopping for her Christmas gift.

Anyways, I had always wondered why Methos even had an accent. As old as he is, he shouldn't have one. It must just be part of the Adam Pierson persona. Since Adam is supposed to be from Wales originally. I wonder if it also makes him seem younger in the Immortal circles (on the surface, to still have an accent, he must be a younger Immortal right? Or maybe from England instead of who the heck knows where he came from). I was told that Kronos, Caspian, Silas and Cassandra hardly had one at all and they were some of the oldest.

March 27, 2003

Personal Journal - Timothy Wyatt

The Fair was a lot of fun just like I thought it would be. I didn't get to see much of it until later in the day. I was helping the Fair committee with the administration stuff. I finally finished and joined the others at their table in the food pavilion. After dinner, the music department set up and began to play some of the formal music. In his Sir Lancelot persona, it was easier for Sydney to talk Methos into dancing. They were really quite impressive. He ended up showing everyone several of the dances that no one knew. It was very fun!

I danced with Belinda; she's the one that talked me into helping with the Fair committee. Methos winked at me when he saw me escort her out to the dance floor. I'm sure I'm going to hear about that!

Dan Morris was there again. I mentioned him earlier. He's the arms champion at Trinity. He really is a pain in the ass. I haven't heard of anyone that likes him, not even the students. He made a big deal about 'his' costume being authentic, his skills at arms, blah, blah, blah. I hope Sydney can talk the Sir Lancelot persona into whipping his ass in the summer fair events!

Amy couldn't make it to the fair, she was sent to Europe to check out a journal that might be one of Methos'. She should be able to recognize his handwriting no matter what language it's in. He has a very neat hand; he claims it's the result of all of his Scribe training.

Methos and I talked about Amy again. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was worried that she was keeping in contact with me. That must be my imagination though. Amy claims they are good friends. I wonder just how good of friends they are? Could they have been more than friends and that's why she requested she be transferred to the research dept? I know I couldn't just watch and record if someone I cared about was being challenged. But then, why would Methos be here and seeing Sydney if he and Amy were more than friends?

Methos finished his second beer while he waited for the irritating Scot to finish messing with his damn kilt and get out of the bathroom. MacLeod had shown up on Methos' doorstep a few days ago. Just said he wanted to see how things were going. When he'd heard that Methos was planning on escorting Sydney to the Summer Medieval Fair, he'd made a call to Joe and the next day his Clan Kilt and accessories had been delivered to the door.

Methos didn't really mind that MacLeod wanted to come to the Fair; it would be amusing to compare notes. Sydney was often pulled to the Administration Pavilion and Methos got bored. With MacLeod there, the female students would bother him and leave Methos alone. That was worth bringing him along if for no other reason!

MacLeod finally came out of the bathroom with a smile on his face. He must be looking forward to this more than I thought Methos said to himself. That or he hadn't gotten over seeing Methos in his costume. Methos thought he looked dignified. He sniffed in irritation. He'd had to wear worse in his life, that's for sure! (Thank goodness they didn't have a caveman or Greek fair! He hated to show his knees!)

They headed to Sydney's house and were soon on their way to the Fair. Karen making a point of sitting next to MacLeod in the back seat. When they checked in at the Administration tent, Tim appeared from nowhere with a camera in his hand.

Methos glared at him after he'd taken several pictures. "No pictures Tim!"

Tim swallowed and stood stiffly erect. "Joe Dawson insisted. He said if I didn't, I'd be stuck in Research for the rest of my natural life. He wanted to make sure that he saw Duncan in his clan colors and you in yours. I have to listen to my boss!"

Methos continued to glare at Tim and then included MacLeod when the Highlander began to laugh. Without waiting for the others, he headed to into the fair, rapidly disappearing into the crowds.

"I'll take a set when you get those developed. I'll make it worth your while. Take lots, I'll make sure he gets over it." Duncan smiled at the still worried Watcher and headed off into the crowd to look for the surly older Immortal.

Following Methos' buzz, Duncan finally caught up to him in the Equestrian area. Methos was soon smiling as they looked over the Hollywood versions of Knight and Equestrian wear. It was easy to get Methos out of his surly mood by making comments about the movies they'd seen. Especially the movie Methos had worked on, Conquerors Quest.

While they were watching the riders warming up, Duncan spotted a knight walking towards them. It was the strut rather than the man himself that caught his eye. As the man got closer, Duncan asked Methos, "That guy struts like a peacock. Do you know him?"

Methos looked in the direction that MacLeod indicated. "That's Dan Morris. He's the current arms champion. A bit of a jerk actually."

Spotting them leaning against a makeshift fence at the edge of the field, Morris joined them. Looking over the two men like they were standing in their underwear he said, "Is the Egyptian Professor actually following any of this?" His tone indicating that he thought that was something that Professor Pierson was incapable of. "I can always explain it to you if you're confused, give you a few pointers." With a smirking smile, he walked off.

The pompous man's tone irritated Duncan. He looked over expecting to see an angry golden brown fire in Methos' eyes. He was surprised to see a very amused glint. Methos' eyes were practically green! "What's so funny?"

Methos just smiled. "I was just imagining what Arthur would say if he heard Morris offer to give me pointers." Methos walked back towards the sales pavilions.

Duncan's mouth opened in surprise. Methos was reminding him that he'd been an actual Knight, several times in fact. He'd even been one of King Arthur's Knights of the Round Table. Well, if Methos wasn't going to put this guy down a peg or two, Duncan certainly was! Duncan hurried to catch up to Methos again.

As the Royalty of the Fair, Sydney, Methos and their guests had front row seats for the Equestrian and Arms competitions. Sadly, Dan Morris really was better than the students competing. 

They watched the riders take turns riding and lancing a stuffed rabbit in the middle of the field, dropping if off on the other side of a line. In another event the riders charged a disk hanging from a post that swung away when they hit it with the lance. The most difficult event was where the rider charged the arena and using a lance, collected rings hanging from posts down the length of the field. The rings got smaller in size until they were no larger than a tennis ball. During one of the breaks to set up for the next event, Methos excused himself and disappeared. Within a few minutes he was in the rider staging area and talking with one of Sydney's students.

"That's a fine mount you have there. Have you been competing long?" Methos said to the costumed young woman.

June turned at the voice behind her and blushed as she recognized Professor Pierson. She'd noticed him around the History department. Who could miss him? Even his walk was sexy! "Hello Professor Pierson! Actually, this is only the second time we've done this. Shadow and I normally run barrels."

"Shadow?" Methos asked confused.

"Sorry. Shadow is the name of my horse."

Methos smiled and nodded. "You haven't worked with the lance before have you?"

Methos returned to the Royal Box with a smile on his face. When Duncan looked askance at him, he just raised an eyebrow and said nothing. Duncan shrugged and settled back to watch the riders coming back out into the field.

The next event involved the horse and rider weaving between four posts with the rider striking at the top of the post with a Styrofoam stick. Both Duncan and Methos recognized this event for the beheading and cavalry charge that it represented. Morris still won this event but June the rider he'd talked to earlier, had come in a very close second. She waved and smiled at him as she rode off the field. High points went to Morris and he paraded his horse to the Royal Box. He dismounted and preened vainly as Sydney lifted a metal over his head.

"Come on Professor Pierson, ready to try it? I can give you some pointers. Surely you have some interest in the medieval arts besides Dr. Fox. We wouldn't want your students to be disappointed in their teacher would we?"

Duncan pushed at Methos' elbow and whispered urgently to him. "If you don't challenge him, I will!" Methos thought about it for a second. He really didn't have to worry about anyone seeing his real skill level with this. He rather thought it would encourage Sydney's students to try harder next year, if they knew Morris could be beaten. Shaking his head at what was probably a mistake, Methos stood up and walked towards Morris and Sydney.

"I accept your challenge Morris." 

On hearing his acceptance of the challenge, several of the student riders offered him the use of their mounts. Methos nodded and accepted June's horse Shadow. He quickly adjusted the stirrups for his long legs and mounted. He walked and turned the horse to get used to it as the stewards set up poles and rings. This was one of the most difficult events and had been the one that Morris chose as the champion. Methos kept his face blank, not giving himself away. Let Morris think he was making a fool of Professor Pierson. He'd practically invented this game as one of the Horsemen. Although the use of rings was a softer version than he'd used. Body parts and live prisoners had been the targets he'd used. The rings would at least hold still when he charged them at full speed. He squeezed up the mare and moved her through her paces at a faster speed.

When the poles were set up, Morris went first as the champion. He put his horse into position and spurred it. The crowd watched the clock as he ran beside the poles collecting the rings. Morris missed one of the smallest rings in the group but still had a good score and time.

After all of the rings had been replaced, Methos nodded to the steward that he was ready. Methos squeezed Shadow into a full out run. He dropped his lance into position and scooped the rings as if they were the size of hula-hoops. As he slid the mare to a stop at the end of the field he heard the crowd cheering. He'd captured all of the rings and beaten Morris' time significantly. Methos moved the lance to a parade position to salute the crowd before surrendering the rings and the lance to the steward. He trotted the mare back to her owner and thanked her with a grin.

"Wow! That was fantastic! Can you ever ride! I had no idea Shadow could do it that good!" June said as she took the reins in her hands. "You can ride her anytime you want Professor Pierson!"

"Thank you June, she's a real pleasure to ride. I think Professor Morris will have some serious competition next year." Methos sauntered casually back to the Royal Box and joined his friends.

Tim stepped back into the shadows behind the Royal Box so that Methos wouldn't see him taking pictures. Duncan had already noticed and nodded his approval. Methos had been flying by on that horse, but Tim thought that he'd gotten some good shots. His film was fast enough and he had a pretty powerful zoom lens. Joe had better appreciate the risk he was taking by getting these pictures! He wouldn't be the first Watcher killed by his assignment. Even if Duncan MacLeod had offered to protect him, he wasn't happy about getting on the wrong side of Death!

Duncan was grinning from ear to ear. He slapped Methos on the back as he sat down. "Now that was worth the price of admission!" Nigel, Karen and Sydney were smiling and trying to be politically correct. It wasn't very graceful of the staff to be enjoying Morris' defeat was it? Morris steamed in anger as the Ring announcer proclaimed Professor Pierson the winner of the challenge.

It took some time for the crowd to settle down. The riding events were over for the day and the ring stewards were removing the obstacles. Another group was setting up a roped area in front of the stands for the arms contests to begin. Morris slipped quietly away from the field, holding his anger barely in check.

The crowd settled down to watch as the arms competition started. There were competitions between Broadswords, mace and short swords. The swords weren't real of course but they were blunted metal. The competitors were carefully bundled up in safety gear to prevent injuries. Each division had a drill down to finally end up with a single victor. As before, Morris won each competition. As he was accepting his metal for winning the last event of the arms competition for the Broadsword, he again challenged Methos.

"Want to try it again Professor? At something a little more physical this time?" Morris sneered putting all of his anger into his voice.

Methos didn't have to think as hard about it this time. He'd seen Morris' style and recognized it. He stood and handed MacLeod his real sword and walked to the ring to accept the challenge.

Morris smiled wickedly. He was going to give Pierson a lesson in pain now!

Methos took an offered Broadsword from one of the students. He swung it a few times to limber up. He stood quietly waiting for the steward to open the ropes for him.

Duncan leaned over to Sydney and whispered, "He is going to be so sorry he picked a fight!"

Tim moved into a better position to take pictures. Joe had better appreciate this!

When the steward had closed the ropes and nodded to the combatants, Methos easily shifted into a ready stance. When he'd seen Morris fight, he recognized the style. In a quiet voice he spoke to Morris. "I've met your teacher. He and I had a little disagreement on the set of the last movie he was suppose to work on. Let's see if you're any better than he was."

Morris looked confused, then surprised. His brother had mentioned something about Conquerors Quest...

Methos let Morris make the first few swings to get his opponents reach figured out. Then he proceeded to make a complete and utter fool of him. Like he had the Sword master, he disarmed him and then swatted him in the rear. When he picked up his sword, he did it again. Finally, unable to stop laughing, the steward halted the challenge. "Match goes to Professor Pierson."

Sydney wrapped her arms around Adam when he returned to the Royal Box. Amused from the match with Morris, Methos swept Sydney into a deep and passionate kiss. The watching crowd went crazy with wolf whistles and shouts. Tim made sure he got several good pictures of this. Joe better appreciate these shots.

After several hours of congratulations in the food tents, Methos had had enough. "I'm leaving. This is no longer amusing." Tired of the attention and irritated with the crowd, he left the table. "Coming MacLeod?" He said over his shoulder. The others jumped up to follow. They had enjoyed this day immensely. Morris had needed this. No one had seen him since he'd lost the last challenge. Not that anyone really missed him.

June 27, 2003

Personal Journal - Timothy Wyatt

This fair was even better than the last! Methos did challenge Dan Morris; actually it was the other way around. After he won, Morris the ass thought he would embarrass Adam Pierson. Wasn't he surprised when the Sir Lancelot persona stepped up and totally whooped his ass! Methos beat him at a riding event and the Broadsword event. That was all they talked about at school for the next week!

Joe told me I had to take pictures. I did too, but I was scared that Methos was going to kill me. After he told me NO, I was sneakier about it. Duncan MacLeod said he'd protect me and he wanted copies, but I think I'll just send them to Joe and let Joe give out any copies. Methos won't kill Joe! I looked at the pictures before I sent them off to Joe. I have to admit that I did keep a couple copies for myself. I'm going to keep them in this journal so they're safe. One was a candid shot of Methos on the horse as he waited for the rings to be set up. He was sitting so relaxed yet controlled on the horse, his expression serious and intent. Another was of him grinning during the sword competition, as he whacked Morris again. His whole body was in that swing. I'm surprised if Morris isn't black and blue for a month after that! The last picture I kept was one of Methos kissing Sydney. He'd come back after winning the Broadsword challenge and just swept her off her feet into a kiss. The reason I like this picture is because you can tell by the look on his face that he meant it. It was written all over his face that he loves Sydney.

Joe left the pictures in his desk as he stepped out into the bar to talk to Mike, his assistant bartender and fellow Watcher. Amy listened to him walk away before she hurried around the desk and pulled out the pictures. She'd heard Joe talking to MacLeod on the phone when she came into the office. When Joe had seen her, he'd quickly put the pictures away and ended the call.

Amy looked through the stack. The pictures were very good actually. She smiled to see Duncan MacLeod in his Highland Clan colors. How could a man in a kilt look so good? The pictures of Methos were the best. He never allowed his picture to be taken. Since he wasn't looking at the camera for any of these, Amy was sure that Tim had been taking them without Methos' permission. Pretty brave kid! She slipped a couple of the close ups into her coat pocket. Joe would never notice. Methos was photogenic but all Immortals were. They had more than their share of good looks.

Amy's heart went cold when she saw the last pictures. Methos was kissing that Sydney woman. Not just a peck that you'd give a sister or a friend. He was Kissing her in a totally involved, I love you type kiss. It was all over his face! If Sydney's expression was any indication, she felt the same way! Amy put the pictures back in Joe's desk with shaking hands. She walked from the office and out the back door without saying goodbye to her dad.

It was almost half an hour later that Joe noticed that Amy was missing. He went back into his office, to see if she was still working on something in there. His keen Watcher eyes noticed the desk drawer sticking out a little bit. He'd made sure he pushed it all of the way in. When he saw the picture that was on the top of the stack, the room got suddenly colder. He'd put those pictures on the bottom on purpose. Those pictures were of Methos and Sydney kissing. 

He'd called Mac to come and see the pictures that Tim had sent from the medieval fair. Mac had told Joe all about it when he'd returned but these pictures were really great! He'd been trying to come up with a really nice thank you for Tim. He knew the kid had been nervous about taking them. That meant that Amy had been in his desk and had seen the pictures.

Joe sat down carefully and picked up the phone. He called Amy's cell phone and left a message when she didn't pick up. He hoped he was just being paranoid, but his gut was telling him different. He'd returned from a trip to Vancouver last month and found Amy reading the hardcopy Methos chronicles that Tim sent him. Joe had quietly collected up the books and put them into his safe. "I know you care about him Amy, but those chronicles are off limits." Joe had told her. She'd just smiled, embarrassed as she admitted that she'd seen them in the safe and had been curious. Joe had forgotten it right away. Now he wasn't so sure it was nothing. He needed to talk to Amy and fast!

One of Joe's greatest fears (other than getting a phone call saying that one of his friends had been beheaded) was that something would set off the oldest Immortal and he'd disappear. Joe didn't have that much time left when measured by Immortal standards. He might not be around if and when the old man got over his snit and surfaced again.

Joe had to admit that he would miss the old man if he disappeared. Adam Pierson had been his friend for ten years before he found out he was Methos. Methos had been his friend for the eight years since then.

The sound of MacLeod's voice in the bar pulled Joe abruptly from his thoughts. Hurrying to the door of the office, Joe called Mac into the room and closed the door.

Methos sat in his office on campus and stared at his laptop, rubbing his eyes. He was helping Sydney research a Mongolian Bowl this time. Sydney had gotten this from one of her contacts, but there wasn't any need for a relic hunt. They knew the bowl had a matching urn, but couldn't remember what museum had it. 

Things had been pretty quiet since the Medieval Fair. Methos never ran into Morris in the halls and the students had finally gotten over it. His classes were keeping him from getting bored and he'd actually managed to excite some of his students into tolerably good grades this year.

His eyes still tired, Methos looked out of his office windows and frowned at the rain. When he turned back to his laptop, he jumped in surprise to see IRA sitting on the desk. "I told you not to do that!" Methos complained. "How would you like it if I did it to you?"

IRA's chuckled in Methos' mind. ' You wish! '

Methos glared at the cat.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Methos said shutting down his computer and picking up his lecture notes. "I have a dinner date with Sydney, I'll probably be home late."

'That's why I'm here. ' IRA mind spoke.

Methos heard the serious tone in IRA's mind voice. "And?" He stopped what he was doing and gave the cat his full attention.

'Tomorrow at dawn will be the last day that you are under your Oath to Penmaat. You must tell me by then if you wish to have Sydney's memory returned to her. '

"What do you mean, if I wish?" Methos asked confused. Why wouldn't he want Sydney to have her memory back?

'She cares for you now. Perhaps she loves you as much as she did before. The only thing she is missing, is the whole story of your trip to Egypt and the truth of your Immortality. '

Methos sat down and considered what IRA was saying. If Sydney got her memory back, would she be angry with him and IRA? Would it drive a rift between them? Sydney didn't like being lied to. Could she still accept him and his Immortality, not having seen any of it in this Century? The only challenge she'd seen him take was the Egyptian officer. No guns no hostages, minimal mess. 

If she didn't get her memory back they would continue from where they were now. He knew Sydney cared about him; maybe she even loved him again. But if he were challenged or had to leave, he'd have to go through the whole Immortal explanation again. And what if she wasn't ready to put her life aside for him. Could he even ask it of her? Was he putting her in danger by staying here so long? He'd stayed here a whole year! Even when he hung around MacLeod they shuttled between Paris and Seacouver. And when he'd been in Eastern Washington, he'd been hidden from the Watchers as well as the other Immortals. Even his friends hadn't known where he was.

Methos collected his things and left the room. "I'll let you know."

Amy watched as Methos walked to his car. She knew the instant he recognized her by the slight change in his body. She stepped towards him and smiled.

"Hi, long time no see." She said.

Methos smiled at her and gave her a brief hug before releasing her and unlocking his car. "It's been over a year. What have you been up to?"

"Dr. Zoll's been keeping me pretty busy. She had me traveling all over Europe. We found a couple of journals but they weren't yours. I just got back. Sorry I missed seeing you at the Fair. It must have been something to see you on horseback." She said smiling.

Methos smiled back, but the smile never reached his eyes. Amy shouldn't have known he'd ridden the horse. Since Methos was feeling uncomfortable with the amount of interest Amy was taking in his life at Trinity, he'd asked MacLeod to make sure that he didn't talk about anything that happened here with anyone but Joe. He'd also asked Mac to pass that on to Joe. "I'm sorry she sent you on a wild goose chase, but I'm glad they weren't my journals. I prefer not to be the object of other people's amusements."

"Do you have time for a drink? We can catch up." Amy asked already knowing this was his normal quitting time.

"Maybe just one. I have plans for this evening." Methos said. He fully intended on finding out how much and how long Amy had been spying on him. He'd made himself a promise to disappear if she ever started to use his chronicle to keep track of him!

Methos opened the passenger door for her and she quickly climbed inside.

Tim watched from the inside of his car. Why was Amy here? She hadn't said she was coming. Tim started his car and followed.

Methos spotted Tim's car following as soon as they left the campus. That would help him convince Amy to call it a night when he found out what he needed.

When their drinks arrived, Methos leaned back in his chair and stared at Amy. "Why are you really here Amy?"

Amy looked up surprised. "I missed you. I'd been hearing some things and I thought I'd come and see for myself."

"See what?" Already Methos knew where this was going and he didn't like it one bit.

"You're seeing someone aren't you. Even after you made a big deal about not wanting to be in a relationship, you're in love with that woman aren't you?" Amy's voice rose a little as she spoke.

Methos intentionally dropped his voice lower. "I thought we talked about this a year ago Amy. You said we were going to be okay with there not being any us."

"We talked about there not being any relationship. You said you couldn't, wouldn't be in one. That's the only thing we agreed to. I've been in love with you for a long time, how can you do this to me?"

Methos stared at Amy. She wasn't going to get over this or let it go. "I didn't plan on caring about someone Amy. It just happened. But now that it has, I want to see what I can make of it. Can you understand that?"

"No! I understand that you lied to me. Is it because Joe is my father? Or that I'm a Watcher and know what you really are?"

Methos' eyes narrowed. "And what would that be Amy?"

"A murdering, lying Bastard!" Amy spit out. Realizing what she'd said, Amy put her hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry Methos! I didn't mean that! I was just hurt."

Methos reached into his pocket and pulled out two twenty-dollar bills. "Money for the drinks and a cab." As he stood he said coldly, "Go home Amy. You shouldn't be here."

He left, leaving Amy in a state of shock. Shock because of what she'd said, and because he'd walked out on her.

Tim was confused when Methos walked out of the club without Amy. He was even more confused when Methos slammed his car door in obvious anger. What in the hell was going on? Rather than go in and talk to Amy, Tim followed his assignment.

Methos drove to his house, his mind racing at plans and plans within plans. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his cell phone. Dialing Paris, he waited for his contact in the Watchers Headquarters to answer the phone.

"Robert, I need a favor." He said to the sleepy voice on the other end of the line.

Methos picked Sydney up at seven. They planned to have dinner and then see a movie.

Tim followed in his car and waited outside the restaurant for them to finish. Methos had already told Tim his plans, probably in the hope that Tim would stay home this evening. But Tim couldn't really do that tonight. He had a strange feeling that something was going to happen. Amy shouldn't be here. Tim was afraid to call Joe and ask if Amy was here on business for him. It was really none of his business unless it involved Methos. As if his thoughts had conjured it, Tim's cell phone rang and it was Joe's number.

"Tim. How are things this evening?" Joe started. Not really sounding casual or relaxed to Tim.

"Fine Joe, what's up?" Tim asked.

"I was just wondering how things were going there? How's the old man? What's he up to this evening?"

"Is something wrong Joe?" Tim asked, his earlier worries coming to the surface again.

"Is anything strange happened there?" Joe asked trying to stall giving Tim the information he really didn't want to have to pass on.

"Well, Amy showed up here earlier today. I thought that was kind of strange." Tim offered, hoping that Joe wasn't going to tell him to mind his own business.

"Amy's there?" Joe asked, his voice flat.

"Yeah, she was waiting for Methos at his car when he left the college this afternoon. They went for a drink but after only a few minutes, Methos stormed out of there. She was still there when I followed Methos. Is something wrong?" Tim was definitely worried.

"Amy told Dr. Zoll that she was headed back to Paris. Keep an eye on Methos. If Amy shows back up, give me a call right away. Just stay on Methos okay Tim?"

Tim nodded then remembered that Joe couldn't see that. "Okay Joe. Methos and Sydney are having dinner, and then they're going to catch a movie. I'll follow them until he calls it a night."

Joe hung up. Tim turned back to the restaurant nervously. Was Methos going to disappear? Is that what Amy and Joe were worried about? 

After an hour, Methos and Sydney came out of the restaurant. As they started across the street to Methos' car, Tim saw a car pull out of the shadows and speed towards Methos and Sydney. Tim reacted without thinking and opened the door shouting at the top of his voice, "Behind you! Look out behind you!" He saw Methos look and shove Sydney out of the way. The force of shoving Sydney out of the way, kept him in the direct path of the speeding car. As the car passed under the streetlights, Tim had a clear view of the driver.

Pushing that thought aside, Tim ran to Sydney. He knew Methos would recover but he was worried about Sydney. He reached her and held her down until he could check her for injuries. She was bleeding from a nasty cut on her forehead. Still dazed from her rough fall, Sydney didn't resist when Tim held her down. Hoping that she would be all right, Tim looked to where he thought Methos was. He saw a very crumbled shape down the street. Methos must have been thrown or dragged there by the car. By the look of the body, Methos was dead. Now it was a matter of keeping Sydney away from him until he could revive.

Tim put his body between Sydney and Methos' so she couldn't see Methos' crumpled form. He heard a faint moan behind him, glad that Methos was reviving. Someone stepped out of the restaurant and saw Sydney lying on the ground. Trying to draw attention to himself and distract them from the reviving Methos, Tim shouted, "Call an ambulance!"

Tim looked over his shoulder and saw Methos sitting up. Tim smiled and nodded to him. Methos nodded back and in a minute, had slipped out of the light and was pulling a bag out of the back of his car. He disappeared for a minute, and came walking back across the street in the spare clothes he had changed into.

He hurried to Sydney's side and knelt. "Sydney, are you okay?"

Sydney looked at him confused. "Just a headache, a little dizzy. What happened Adam? Are you alright?"

"Fine, just a little bruised. No, stay down Sydney. You might have a concussion." Methos said calmly.

In a few minutes the ambulance arrived. Sydney was taken to the hospital for x-rays and Methos and Tim followed in Methos' car. As they sat anxiously in the waiting area, Methos looked over at the very pale Watcher. "Did you see the driver?"

"Well I thought I did but I must be mistaken..."

"You weren't mistaken. I got a really good look at her as she hit me with the car. After I'm sure Sydney is going to be alright, I have to go to Paris." Methos said, his voice cold and hard.

"I'm going too." Tim said adamantly.

"Of course, you're my back up witness."

After being told that Sydney was going to be held overnight for observation, Methos asked to see her. The doctor reluctantly agreed, asking him to make it short. Methos motioned for Tim to remain behind and quietly slipped into the room and sat next to Sydney's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a car. Good thing it was only a History Professor and a sidewalk." She joked.

"Yeah. Good thing." Methos said, still remembering the pain of being hit and thrown by the car. Taking Sydney's hand into his own, Methos continued, "Why don't we take a few years off and let the college go on without us. I know this pyramid in South America that hasn't been excavated yet. It could take us years to dig it out and catalog it, even longer to write about it. What do you say? Want to run away with me?"

There were several reasons that Methos was asking Sydney this. First, it was because of him that Sydney was injured. She should never have been in danger from someone he had trusted. If he and Sydney disappeared for a few years, he wouldn't need to do anything about Amy. Joe never had to know that she'd even been here. Secondly, he needed to know if Sydney was willing to drop everything and run with him if he had to avoid Immortals. She had offered before, but being lost in ancient Egypt and being home surrounded by people and a job she loved were very different things. He wanted to get a feel for what she was willing to do before he asked IRA to return her memory.

Sydney squeezed his hand and laughed. "I'm not quite ready to do that. Maybe when I retire." 

"Well, it was worth a try." Methos smiled. "I hate filling out accident reports."

Sydney chuckled softly. "Don't even bother asking Karen, she'll tell you to do it yourself!"

"I'll let you sleep now." Needing to get away, Methos stood and leaned over, kissing her gently on the forehead. In very ancient Sumerian, he whispered, "I love you. I'm sorry."

Something about his tone of voice bothered Sydney. It almost sounded like goodbye.

Methos collected Tim and hurried from the hospital. He dropped Tim back off at his car saying, "I'll call and let you know when I have a flight out."

Tim just nodded. He was on his way home before he remembered that he'd forgotten to call Joe. He dialed Joe's number. "Joe, this is Tim. Any thing from Amy yet?" Tim still hoped that he had been wrong.

"She called about ten minutes ago. Said she was on her way to the airport. She didn't say why she was there, just said she couldn't talk."

Tim's heart sank. Taking a deep breath he explained. "She hit Methos with a car about an hour ago. Sydney's in the hospital, but she's going to be okay. I'm on my way home to grab some clothes and camp out at Methos'. I'll watch in case he leaves." He hated to deceive Joe, but Methos trusted him. Tim was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Okay Tim. Let me know if anything changes." Joe said hanging up.

Tim felt sick hearing the heartbreak in Joe's voice.

It only took Tim half an hour to grab clothes and drive over to Methos' house. He wanted to make sure that the Immortal was still there so he went to the front door and knocked. (Oh very clever Tim. Your Watcher's skills are definitely first class. Just walk up to your assignment's house and ask if he's going to stay in for the night!) He berated himself.

Methos was on the phone when he answered the door. He waved Tim in and returned to his pacing of the living room. "So can you pick her up when they let her out tomorrow Nigel? I have to fly to Paris for a family emergency. Can you let her know? Thanks Nigel." Hanging up, Methos dialed another number and spoke rapidly in French. He made some notes on a piece of paper at his desk before hanging up. He no sooner put the phone down, when it rang again.

"Pierson." He answered abruptly. "She did? You confirmed that she got on the plane? What flight? Thanks." He hung up again. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer and a coke and returned to the living room. He handed the coke to Tim before sitting in one of the armchairs. Tim looked at Methos anxiously when he didn't move into his normal sprawl.

"Our flight leaves at six am. You can take the spare room. I'll wake you at three. We'd better get some sleep."

Methos got up and walked into his room, firmly shutting the door behind him. Tim looked at the unopened beer on the coffee table. Tim put the beer and the coke back into the refrigerator and turned out the lights. He got ready for bed and as worried as he was, he still fell right to sleep.

Methos lay in the darkened room and stared at the ceiling. When IRA's glowing eyes appeared beside him he said quietly. "Don't bring back her memory. I'm not staying."

'I'm sorry. ' Was all IRA said. Methos didn't know that IRA had been watching Amy for months, had been there this evening. IRA had been moving to help when Ra had told him NO. IRA closed his eyes and secretly sent thoughts of reassurance to Methos. Soon, Methos dropped off to sleep.

Paris

A car was waiting for Methos and Tim when they got out of Customs. Tim sat quietly, not asking Methos where they were going. He hadn't called Joe since last night. Joe probably had no idea they were in Paris! Tim was afraid that Methos was hunting Amy; Joe had said that was where she was headed after she talked to him.

Part of Tim knew that Methos was justified in stopping Amy, the rest and biggest part of him was hoping that that was not the reason they were in Paris. He really, truly hoped that part was right.

Dr. Zoll opened her email and groaned when she saw that her boss had scheduled a lunchtime meeting. At least it was at a restaurant she liked. What did the buffoon want to talk about now? Surely he wasn't still insisting that they should have all of Methos' years chronicled by now, especially since he'd been found!

Director Nassau looked at his meeting schedule for the day. Dr. Zoll at noon? Surely the stuff shirt researcher didn't think he'd changed his mind about not allowing her any more resources for the wasteful Methos project? He'd surfaced; just ask that blight to the Watcher Oath Joe Dawson to ask him where he'd been and what name he'd been going under. How tough could it be?

Dr. Zoll was enjoying her coffee in peace when Director Nassau walked into the restaurant. He saw her and sat down heavily. "Okay, what do you want this time? I'm a busy man."

"What? You called me here!" Dr. Zoll said irritated at the pompous paper pusher.

"I called you both here." A voice said directly above them.

Dr. Zoll and Director Nassau looked up and were shocked. Slipping into a chair that blocked their easy exit, Methos continued. "You have a problem."

"What the hell are you doing? We can't be talking to you!" Director Nassau squawked. He'd never seen a live Immortal in his life. Never even imagined such a thing, much less this very dangerous Immortal. He could feel his blood pressure rising just with the thought!

"How dare you, is this one of your jokes?" Dr. Zoll growled. This irritating, youthful looking man had gone out of his way to drive her crazy as Adam Pierson. As Methos, she wanted to kill him most of the time!

"I called you here because one of your researchers ran me over in a car yesterday and killed me. You have a problem and you need to fix it."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Dr. Zoll said. What was he up to anyway?

"No Watcher would ever do that! Besides, I only have researchers reporting to me." Director Nassau said indignantly. There, his blood pressure just went up another point!

"Amy Thomas made an unscheduled side trip through Boston yesterday, and ran me over in her car. She needs to be pulled from active duty and given the psychiatric help she needs. You need to take care of this quickly before it gets out. We don't want to tarnish the proud Watcher tradition do we?"

"You're lying, Amy would never do a thing like that! She just returned to Paris from Seacouver."

"She stopped by Boston on her way here. She stayed long enough to get into an argument with me before running me over in her car."

"I don't believe it!" Director Nassau said. Was that chest pain he was feeling? Was he suffering the beginnings of a heart attack?

"I have a witness." Methos said quietly and signaled to Tim.

Tim came to the table nervously. Methos said that Amy needed professional help. If this was the only way to see that she got it, he was willing to get his ass chewed out by these two senior Watchers. Besides, this option was better than Methos hunting her!

Methos stayed in Paris only long enough to confirm that Amy was being sent to Sean Burn's clinic. The clinic had continued to operate after Sean's death at the sword of Duncan MacLeod. It was the best at this kind of thing. There were many Watchers getting help there already. Methos would just get someone to keep an eye on her, let him know how she was doing and if she ever got out.

Methos packed up the last of his journals and set the box by the door. Tim was safe at home and sleeping off his jet lag, with a little help from a sedative snuck into the coffee he'd handed his Watcher at the airport when they'd returned. Methos had made arrangements for a service to come by and pack his personal belongings and ship them back to Seacouver. The service would also return the rental furniture and lock up the house. He hadn't said anything to his friends yet. That would be the hardest part.

Methos took the easy way out and logged into his email service. He left several emails.

To: Sydney

From: Adam

I'm sorry to have to tell you this in this way, but I have to leave. A person from my past showed up, actually, they were driving the car you were almost hit by. I have to go and get this fixed. If I don't, you'll still be in danger. I don't know when or if I'll be able to come back. I hope you can forgive me.

Love Adam

To: Nigel; Karen

From: Adam

Something has come up and I have to leave Trinity. I'm sorry to be leaving so abruptly that I can't even say goodbye in person. Please take care of Sydney for me. It has been a real pleasure getting to know you.

Adam

To: Duncan MacLeod

From: Adam

I'm sending some things back to Seacouver but I'm not ready to come back yet. I have to do some thinking and I need to do that by myself. Keep an eye out for Joe. He'll need your support for a while I think. I'll be fine. Watch your back and don't lose your head.

Live, grow stronger Highlander

M

To: Joe

From: Adam

Joe, Tim told me he talked to you the night of the accident. You probably know as much as I do right now, if not, talk to Tim. I'm sorry. I didn't see this coming as soon as I should have. I kept hoping we had this worked out. I'm going to turn off my cell phone for a while, but I'm NOT changing the number. Just give me a little time to work this out in my head.

I need some time to myself. Please don't look for me; I'll come back when I can.

This was not your fault and I don't blame you. I'll be checking up on you, just to make sure everything is okay. Keep that Scottish brat in line for me; I don't want to have to come out there and save him too often!

M

To: Tim

From: Adam

Tim, I'm letting you know that I've already skipped town. I need some time to myself, nothing personal. I've left a message for Joe too, he may want to have a long talk with you, just so he understands what happened. You'll be okay young Padewan. 

By the way, you're a pretty good photographer. But don't take any more pictures of me! (Yes, I have the negatives and Joe's copies) P

I'll be back, don't get yourself permanently assigned to anyone else just yet. (Unless Belinda wants you to stick close by.)

M

After pushing SEND, Methos shut down the laptop and left the house. He hadn't seen IRA since he'd left for Paris. Quietly he said, "Goodbye IRA, watch your tail."

He smiled as he heard a reply, ' it's easier now that you're not around to step on it! '

Sydney closed her eyes for a nap. Nigel and Karen had picked her up at the hospital that morning. After explaining that Adam had been called away on an emergency, they'd fussed over her most of the day. Finally claiming that she wanted to sleep, she'd chased them out the door and started a fire in the fireplace. Settled on the couch with the music playing softly, Sydney's eyes flew open when she heard a voice.

'We need to talk. ' IRA thought to Sydney.

Sydney jerked into a sitting position and looked all around, only seeing Adam's cat.

"IRA! How did you get here? Did Adam leave you?" To herself she continued, "He didn't leave a note but it makes sense, someone needs to take care of you."

'No, I came on my own. We need to talk. '

Sydney stared at the cat in shock. For it was clear by the glowing golden eyes, that this wasn't a normal cat.

IRA returned Sydney's memory to her and said when she'd recovered from that shock, 'Let me explain...'

'...So Methos packed his bags and left. '

Sydney was still in shock. Now she remembered Methos' Immortality. She remembered seeing the Immortal fight and the Quickening when they'd been lost in time. She remembered how much she loved him, how much she still loved him. She remembered telling him that she wasn't ready to run off to South America, she'd thought he was only joking!

"Why did he leave? I didn't think he was serious about South America!" Sydney said.

'After your injury, Methos was feeling the burden of his Immortality. For more than a year he'd been able to forget who and what he was. He'd forgotten that everyone around him was a possible target by Immortals and Mortals alike. I imagine he was trying to decide if leaving was something you could do. He knew that someday he'd have to ask it of you. He decided before he left for Paris, that he wouldn't ask it of you. He asked me not to return your memories of Egypt. '

Sydney stared at the tawny cat creature. "But you did." Sydney said confused. Methos had been trying to spare her?

'I decided to let it be your choice. You can choose to keep your memories and know everything you do now. You can remember his secret and the danger he's in every minute of every day. Remember how much he loves you even knowing that you may never see him again. Or, I can take your memories. You will remember 'Adam' but not 'Methos'. I can even change your memories to make you remember 'Adam' as a good friend instead of the lover he became. '

Sydney felt a tear fall on the hands she had clenched in her lap. She looked down and saw that she had been crying for some time. It wasn't even a choice she had to think about. "I want to remember everything. Even if it hurts, I need to remember him. I love him and I don't ever want to forget that."

IRA stared at her a moment. 'You may never see him again and you must never tell anyone his secret. He would be hunted and killed. ' He mind sent to her solemnly.

"I understand." Sydney said firmly. Wiping her eyes she finished. "If I do see him again someday, I'll be able to be the friend he needs - if not more. I won't make the mistake of not going with him if he asks me again."

To Sydney, it seemed that IRA smiled.

October 1st, 2003

Personal Journal - Timothy Wyatt

Well, he's gone. He just disappeared in the night with only an email to confirm it. I guess I kind of expected it. After all, he'd stayed in one place for over a year. That must be nearly a record for him. I will miss him though, a lot. Joe told me to return to Seacouver. He's going to have me do some catch-up on my chronicles to get them ready to send to the archive in Paris. Dr. Zoll will probably want to talk to me when Head Quarters hears that he's gone again. 

It's been a really great year. I got to meet and get to know the eighth wonder of the world. (Although he'd probably laugh and say in that way of his, that he was there first! So he should get to be number one!) Well, first or eighth, Methos is living, breathing, growing, and changing every day. 

He said in his goodbye email to me, not to get assigned to anyone else permanently. I hope he means that. I'm going to hold onto that hope as I go into the fire that is called Dr. Zoll. I'll bet she even blames me for losing him.

Truly I feel bad for him. He was trying to make a life here with Sydney and something from his past got in the way again. Someone from his past that should have been a good memory, a friend, certainly someone that never should have been a threat to him. Amy was his friend for goodness sake! I can't help thinking that he must be the saddest and loneliest person alive. At least he has friends. I sure hope he considers me that. I know I consider him one.

The end.

References:  
The Captive Soul, a Highlander Novel by Josepha Sherman by Warner Books What Life Was Like In the Age of Chivalry, Time-Life Books Hold the Fire

Fan fiction by wajag12/21/200267 of 67 


End file.
